Blue Moon
by Sophia Rose Barnes
Summary: Renesmee is finally turning seventeen. She's only ever met 1 other person like her. But, what happens when she meets a mysterious boy who's exactly like her?
1. First Day

I woke up to Jacob's snoring, again. Not that I was sleeping well anyway. I got off my big canopied bed and crawled over top of his massive body. Gosh, it's a wonder the little house doesn't crumble to the ground with all the noise and vibrations he was making. He grunted and rolled over mumbling and I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

I was irritated. There was no doubt about _that_ as I hurried to the bathroom. Yikes!, the floor was cold as hell. Didn't these people turn on the heat? I get Mom, Dad, and Jacob don't exactly need heat and I have a high resistance, but it doesn't mean I don't get cold. Then again I haven't seen any of them for three months.

I thought back to the awesome carefree summer I'd had with Safrina and the rest of her clan. Dad had finally let me go alone. And thanks to the fact that Jacob had to work made it all the better. No, Dad. No, Mom. No, Jacob. A perfect summer. But, alas all good things must come to an end.

I tiptoed through the house though I knew even if I knocked the house down Jacob wouldn't wake up. The guy slept like a rock at night. I walked outside (yes, in my pajamas. I live in the woods. It's not like anyone important's going to see me.) I lifted my face to the sun and sniffed. I smelled breakfast and grimaced slightly. (This is yet another reason I miss Safrina's clan. While I'm not allowed, and don't want, to hunt humans she does let me drink blood baggies like they're juice boxes.) Three months without eating bear and mountain lion makes you a bit spoiled. Not that I need that much blood considering Grandma Esme's probably making me breakfast right now.

I hurried to where my breakfast was lurking and simply sat beside the huge tree I knew it had to come back to. I plucked it from the grass and bit into the bunny leaning against the bark. I'm almost seventeen (for real now since I've looked seventeen since I was seven) and my family is still treating me like I'm a completely dependent member of the family. In all actuality, I've never been dependent and the fact that I'm treated as such really grates on my nerves. I'm half human not handicapped.

As soon as I got home Mom started fussing over me and Jacob started his annoying overbearing big brother act. Had I realized having someone imprint with you would be so super annoying I wouldn't have been so excited for it. I finished up the bunny and threw it away from me.

When did I get so dissatisfied with my life? I used to love being around Jacob and love the way everyone doted on me. But, now it's as if everything is overbearing me.

"Nessie! Nessie! It's time for breakfast."

I sighed as Grandma Esme's voice called out to me. I groaned getting up from my sitting position.

"_Coming, Grandma!" _I thought pushing my thoughts to her.

I grabbed the bunny carcass and dug a hole throwing it in. I hurried back to the little house and changed. And surprise, surprise, Jacob was still asleep.

"Jake!" I yelled.

He just groaned and shifted to the other side.

I sighed and prepared to yell mentally and outloud, "Jacob!"

"Huh?" he mumbled burying his face deeper into the pillow. You'd think at thirty-three (though he only looks twenty thanks to the awesome ability of the shape shifting mutant wolves, because they aren't really werewolves, he's able to stop aging) he'd be able to start waking up by himself.

"JACOB BLACK!"

"What?" he grumbled into the pillow.

"UGH!" I pushed against his hard body and he fell off with a smack. I grinned in self-satisfaction. That definitely got him off my bed and awake.

"What the hell, Renesmee!" he yelled.

It showed how mad he was that he used my name. He always called me 'Nessie'.

"It's time to get up." I snapped.

I usually wasn't so vocal or so snappy. I liked being able to through my thoughts into people's minds and talk to them that way. But, it didn't work out too well these days thanks to the fact that some new powers manifested a few years ago. I now had my mother's incredible shielding powers and dad's mind reading. Though because of my ability to channel my thoughts into other people's minds I can do this mind control type thing.

It still showed how irritated I was because I always talk to Jake through my thoughts and only subject to talking when I'm upset with him.

"Grandma Esme all ready has breakfast ready. Are you coming or not?"

He took in my fully dressed figure and then down to where he was sprawled out on the floor in boxers. He yawned and stretched his limbs and I thought again how hot he was. He'd finally let his hair grow out and I had to admit he looked yummy. Like my own private Indian boy (except he's off limits to me.)

"Yeah," he said through another yawn, "I'll be there in a sec."

I rolled my eyes knowing that meant he'd probably fall back to sleep, "Whatever, I'm going up to the house. _Don't _fall back to sleep."

He nodded and I turned on my heels and marched out of the house running toward the sounds of the Cullen household.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Nessie." Grandma Esme put the plate of food in front of me and I smiled up at her.<p>

"Grandma, again, I prefer 'Renesmee'." I corrected her for what seemed like the hundredth time since I got home two days ago.

"Why do you sound all bitchy?" Uncle Emmett asked coming into the room.

I pulled at my necklace that had the Cullen Crest on it like always. The gold chain was short, not short enough to be a choker, but not long enough to hide it beneath a shirt. I shot him a glare. I knew he was right. I was actually abnormally bitchy. I wasn't usually so angry, but for some reason the family was getting on my nerves.

"That word is classless, Emmett. Please, refrain from using it in the house." Grandma Esme chastised him.

"Sorry," he apologized then turned his attention back to me, "So, what's up Goldie?"

"Goldie?" I replied shaking my head, "That's a new one."

"Well, you don't want us to call you, Nessie. And I don't feel like calling you 'Renesmee' because that's a mouth full so I'm going to call you Goldie."

"That is_ so_ not okay. And anyway, my hair's_ bronze _not gold." I replied sticking my tongue out at him.

"Are you bugging my daughter again?" Mom asked coming into the room. She squeezed my shoulders and smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"_Fine, Mom. It's just weird that I'm going to Forks High without you and Dad."_

Inside I was actually pretty excited. In our last home Mom and Dad were two years ahead of me and had graduated before me. It was one of the only years I was separated from Jacob for a prolonged period of time, but I still had Aunt Alice in the grade above me. Once Aunt Alice, Mom, and Dad graduated from the school in upper England we moved back here so they could go to college and me go to High School in Forks.

Ugh, Forks, Washington. The capital of boring. Out of all places in the state of Washington to live my family moves to literally the most boring place ever with a population smaller than the amount of books I have in my room. And this year I'd be tackling it alone. Up until last year I always attended school with one of my family members. And while my parents, aunts, and uncles go to college at the University of Washington I'm stuck going to school here. It's all because my Grandpa Charlie lives here and I'm supposed to be "living" with him.

I finished my breakfast just as Jacob came into the room.

"Are you driving me to school?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied as though any other thing would be stupid to even think.

"Where's Seth?"

"I don't know. Picking up Paola." He said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm going to go talk with Grandpa Carlisle."

"Renesmee, don't take too long. School starts in twenty-minutes." Mom told me.

I wanted to roll my eyes. Like I didn't know?

"Renesmee, can you get your dog out of the kitchen?" Aunt Rosalie called as I stepped out of the kitchen.

"Sorry, Aunt Ro, that isn't happening. He's having breakfast."

"Thanks for the defense!" Jacob called offended.

"Well, the way you're eating she kind of has the right idea." I teased leaving the room with a mischievous grin.

I knocked on the study door and my grandfather's voice rang through loud and clear.

"Come in, Renesmee."

I opened the door and gave him my dimpled smile.

"_Hey, Grandpa Carlisle. What are you to?"_ I thought to him.

"Nothing, really. Come in here, Renesmee. Why are you standing outside?"

I moved into the room and went to on the arm rest of his chair.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he said tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"_I don't know, Grandpa, I just feel weird is all."_

"Is this about going to school without your family?"

"_No, that's not it,"_ how do I explain how I feel to my grandfather when I barely know how I feel?

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really. I guess I'm just nervous is all." I said finally opening my mouth.

"Which is understandable."

I smiled at him and he tweaked my nose.

"Nessie, let's go!"

I rolled my eyes and put my palm to his cheek showing him picture of me punching Jacob. He laughed.

"Renesmee, you know violence is never the answer."

"_Grandpa, I'd happily be wrong for a million years just to punch Jacob once without getting in trouble."_

"I doubt anyone besides your mother and grandmother would care." He admitted with a chuckle, "But, don't tell anyone I said that. Your Grandmother wouldn't like it very much."

I laughed, "Bye, Grandpa, I love you. See you after school."

"Bye, sweetheart. I love you too. Have a great day."

* * *

><p>I drove behind Jacob's motorcycle with Paola beside me.<p>

"I can't believe he tried to get you to ride on that motorcycle of his on the first day of school." She said as I drove.

"I know. It's fun during the summer, but I definitely don't want helmet hair on the first day. And you should've seen how pissed he got when I said I was going to drive the Ferrari. And then he insisted on driving me in his truck. And then I brought up the fact that the last time he drove in the truck we broke down in the middle of the highway and didn't get towed until another two hours. So, then he started arguing with me until Uncle Jasper came out and ended the argument."

"Wow, what's going on with him?"

"I don't know, Paola, but he's driving me nuts. He's been acting like that ever since I came home."

That's when I noticed how abnormally quiet Seth was being. I turned to look at him.

"What do you know about this?"

"Nothing, Ness. I swear." He said too quickly.

"Seth, are you lying?" Paola asked turning back to him.

"No," he growled looking slightly putout.

"I'll find out sooner or later." I replied not bothering to pry. If Seth didn't want to tell me what had Jacob acting like an A Grade Macho Asshole I'd find out another way.

I turned into the school's parking lot and parked as close as I could. Jacob watched as we got out and I walked toward him.

"_I'll see you later?"_ I thought looking up at him.

"Yeah, after school. See you later, Nessie." He tousled my hair a little before I pushed his hand away.

Seth got out of the car and Paola and he were having a gross sappy goodbye. Apparently, they'd finally moved their relationship to the next level. I turned to grab my messenger bag from Jake when someone bumped into me.

"Watch it!" Jacob growled grabbing me before I fell.

I smelled it before he did and look back at the boy curiously. He turned and looked back at Jacob smirking. The boy had red hair and green eyes that bore into me. His smirk grew and nodded toward me.

"Sorry, Miss." He said, a slight English accent coloring his voice.

I blushed at the way he stared then winked, but I tried to shake it off. He waved and appraised Jacob before turning military style and walking away.

"Did you smell him?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, he smells like Nessie." Jacob answered.

I wasn't listening. I could only watch the boy's back disappear.


	2. First Day pt2

"We have a new student gracing our class though a lot of you may know her from her summer visits to Forks. Renesmee Cullen, welcome to Forks High School."

I smiled shyly at the teacher and felt the smile widen as I realized that five of the kids in the room I knew from other places.

"Miss Cullen, your seat is beside Mr. Blake. Ronan, raise your hand."

I turned back to the class to see the boy from the parking lot coolly staring at me with his hand raised. Ronan Blake, huh? Where did you come from, Mr. Blake?

I sat gingerly beside him and looked away. That's when I noticed the stares. Were all these people staring at me or Ronan? I knew I was beautiful with high cheek bones, strong jaw, straight nose, and full pouty lips my mom says are irresistible to any man's charm. I also have long bronze ringlets that make me look angelic with alabaster skin and pink lips and rosy cheeks. Not to mention my powers attract people naturally.

But, Ronan was beautiful too. He had wavy medium red hair, more of a deep auburn almost dark brown instead of fiery red or orange red. His eyes were close to emerald green and seemed to lighten and darken with his emotions. His skin was pale like mine, but still slightly darker, and his features reminded me of a Greek Spartan's Statue. His facial features were sharp; strong chin, a slightly crooked nose, and flat stern lips that looked like they barely smiled. He was obviously tall, even sitting down he towered over me maybe 6'4 or 6'5. He had wide shoulders, but was still lithe reminding me of a big cat. He reminded me of a bad boy type.

"Are you done staring?" he asked smirking.

That snapped me out of my musing. I felt a slight blush creeping up into my cheeks.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's all right. Happens a lot." He replied getting up and grabbing my book bag with his, "Come on, I'll show you to your next class."

Had I just spent the entire class watching him? Oh, God, I'm so embarrassed. How did someone just stare at another person for forty-five minutes? And how does that other person not say anything?

* * *

><p><strong>Ronan's POV<strong>

I'd seen her watching me and I'd felt her powers. She's strong and gifted. She's also beautiful. I guess Father and Jimmy were right. The Cullen's were terribly gifted and good-looking. The small smile that played on her face was beautiful. Then I remembered, she never told me what class she had next. I read it from her thoughts using her powers against her.

"What class do you have next?" I asked.

"A.P. Calculus," she replied blushing again when I quirked my eyebrow at her.

"A.P. Calc? Well, you must be smart."

"You don't have to walk me. I know where the room is." She said, her musical high voice said reaching for her messenger bag.

I relished the sound. It wasn't high enough to be annoying, but it was pleasant and feminine.

"You aren't getting rid of me that fast."

She looked at me shocked, "What do you mean?"

"You're interesting. You're the first I've met that's close to the same age as me. I want to know more about you." I said low.

"So, you realized too?"

"It's kind of hard not to when you smell so delectable, but I have no desire to drink."

"Delectable?" she said with a giggle, "That's the first time I've ever been called delectable and not wanted to punch someone in the face."

"Hey, it's a compliment. It isn't common to smell a girl and instantly find her irresistible."

"Blake, I think you have a way of charming women." She teased.

It was odd how comfortable I felt with her. It was like I'd known her forever.

"I guess I'm good at that." I said with a small smile.

She laughed again dimples gracing her flawless cheeks, "So, what do I smell like?"

"You smell like chocolate and cherries mixed with pomegranates and roses."

"So, I smell sweet and sour?" she replied wryly.

"More sweet than sour," I commented.

She giggled again.

"What about you, Cullen?"

She tilted her head and sniffed. She started softly almost musingly, "You smell like the woods after it rains. Fresh and clean, but with this under smell that never seems to go away."

"Are you saying I stink?" I feigned annoyance.

"No!" she cried laughing, "I only meant you smell dangerous, but good."

I nodded. It was nice to laugh with another person that wasn't my aunt.

"Renesmee, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The good feelings disappeared instantly as I took in Paola Montgomery. I looked cool and casual and Renesmee looked perfectly uncomfortable. She nodded.

"Of course, Paola. Thanks for walking me to class, Ronan."

I nodded stiffly and handed her the messenger back lowered my head and walked into the room leaving them outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

"What's up?" I asked Paola.

"Just wonder what that was about. Do you know Ronan Blake?"

"I've never met him until today." I replied confused.

Why was it such a big deal that I was talking to Ronan? I've always been outgoing and People were naturally drawn to me. It wasn't anything new.

"It seemed really buddy-buddy. Like you've met before. It's just weird."

"Weird? How is it weird?" I asked.

"Ronan Blake doesn't talk to anyone. He's a real loner. Though you'd think he wouldn't be with how hot he is."

So, she didn't know Ronan Blake was a vampire/human hybrid. I wasn't going to tell her so I shrugged, "Well, maybe he's just curious about the new girl."

"Ness, guys like him definitely don't care about new kids. Was he hitting on you?"

There was jealousy there I realized. I almost smiled, "No, he wasn't hitting on me. We were just talking."

"Well, be careful. It might just be platonic, but you know how Jacob can get."

I nodded in agreement. Jacob was possessive.

The bell rang then, "I better get inside."

I got in and caught a grinning Ronan sitting up front. I moved to sit beside him and shook my head.

"You're in this class too?"

"Nah, I'm a figment of your imagination."

I laughed again. It felt so natural to be around Ronan. I'd always been friendly and could connect to everyone around me, but it was different with Ronan. I'd never met him before yet he and I spoke like old friends. He was interesting in a way I couldn't define. He made me want to smile in a way I haven't been able to smile in a while. He caused true amusement for me. What made him so appealing to me?

And that brought me back to how I was feeling about my family. The Cullen's had always been my family. They loved me and supported me, but lately I've felt distanced from them. Was it because they were always hovering over me?

And that brought my mind back to Jacob. What was he hiding? Why was he acting so strange lately?

* * *

><p><strong>Ronan's POV:<strong>

I drove home more perplexed then I'd begun. I've always been told the Cullen's were a family not to be trusted, but Renesmee Cullen seemed like an extremely trustworthy person. I drove through Forks and parked the car into the largest house on the street. I got out and could see Chief Charles Swan getting out of his cruiser.

"Good afternoon, Chief!" I called.

He waved at me, "Hey, Ronan. Is your aunt home?"

"No, sir! But, I'll send her over when she gets here."

I knew what he wanted to see her about. Jimena, wasn't really my aunt just a vampire who was put in charge of me, was a tracker. In the human world she worked in she was a bounty hunter. The chief must be looking for someone. Who did Chief Swan want found?

I wanted into the dark house and looked around just as an upstairs door slammed shut.

"Ronan, is that you?" a Spanish accented voice called.

"Yeah, Jimmy. I just got home. Chief Swan's looking for…"

My jaw clamped shut as I looked at the man standing in front of Jimena.

"Dad."


	3. Afternoon

**Ronan's POV:**

I stared at the red ringed eyes as they bore into me. He had that cruel snarl on his face as usual. His body was that of a thirteen or fourteen year old teenager. I looked older than him. And yet he held this superior air to him. My idiot father. My dangerous, quiet, calculating father. The _boy_ who killed my mother.

"Good, you're still alive. Though I see you're one step closer to becoming a vegan." He said not acknowledging the fact that I called him 'Dad'.

"Alec is here to make certain you are all right, Ronan." Jimena lied.

I wanted to smirk. Alec never showed any interest in me unless it was in the interest of the Volturi that he pays attention to me.

"As you all ready said, I'm here. And I'm alive. And just because I don't rip throats out for a living doesn't make me a vegan." I replied throwing my book bag onto the table and grabbing an apple.

Alec sneered at it as I took the first bite.

"I am half-human. I do eat people food." I commented.

I didn't need to mention that I was doing this to annoy him. He all ready hated the fact that he'd had to father me on orders from Aro. I just liked giving him more of a reason to hate me. A _real_ reason besides the fact that I'm half-human.

"Well, you are half-vampire. You should at least eat like it." He replied not looking the slightest bit ruffled.

"I do. I drink human blood. I just don't go hunting or _herding_ to get it." I answered referring to the way the Volturi lures unsuspecting humans to their death.

He just smiled, "What do you know about hunting?"

My irritation was growing, "What do you want?"

He shrugged, "I just want to inquire about school. I haven't seen you in…How long has it been?"

I clamped a rude comment. "It's been five years. That's when you exiled me to this boring hellhole."

He mused, "Five years. Interesting. Anything fun happen today?"

I knew what he meant. He'd been watching me today. Him and whoever was with him. But, I wasn't going to let him get anything from me.

"Not that interesting." I replied shrugging nonchalantly.

I wasn't going to satisfy his curiousity.

"He's lying." Came another cold voice from behind me.

I turned to look behind me.

"Jane."

"We saw you with the Cullen girl. Did you have a nice time?" she sneered.

"I did actually. Thanks for asking." I replied not allowing her to intimidate me.

I turned back to my father, "That's what this is about? You want me to spy on the Cullen girl?"

He nodded, "Yes that is what I want. I want to know her weaknesses. I want to know how to crush her. Or to bring her to our side."

"Fine." I growled.

"Good, now that this is over, goodbye."

"Bye." I forced out through gritted teeth.

"Bye." Jane replied watching me intently. I instantly blocked her power, cutting her off.

"It seems you aren't all that out of touch with your roots. Goodbye, Ronan."

They completely ignored Jimmy and left without another word.

"You couldn't have warned me?" I growled.

"I'm sorry, Ronan. They just showed up." Jimena said quietly.

I didn't say anything just grabbed my keys leaving the angry tension behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

"Hey, Nessie," Jacob said hesitantly from the door.

I turned to look at him. I was still simmering. He hadn't shown up after school and I'd waited almost an hour for him.

"_Can I help you?"_ I asked into his mind turning back to look at my book.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I promise I didn't mean to ditch you. It's just I got busy. Sweetness…"

I rolled my eyes. Let him try to butter me up with cute little nicknames like when I was little. Sorry, Jacob Black, but that isn't going to work anymore.

"_Go away, Jacob. I have things to do."_ I left out the 'more important' part hoping it was implied.

"Come on, Nessie, forgive me?" he said crouching beside me.

"Don't think you can come over here and bat those eyelashes at me and everything is going to be forgiven." I said shaking my head, "I waited for almost an hour. And then to top it off it was raining. What would have happened if I had ridden with you on the bike this morning? Jake, you can't just leave me hanging. The least you could've done was answer the phone calls. Had I ridden with you I would've gotten soaked thanks to your carelessness."

"I know, I'm sorry. Look, Nessie, I didn't mean to leave you there waiting. It's just that…"

"Jacob, I don't want to hear any more excuses!" I cried in exasperation rising off my rocking chair and throwing my hands in the air, "I'm sick and tired of excuses. There was no reason I had to wait out there in the pouring rain when a phone call would have sufficed. You need to start being more responsible."

"What are you yelling about?" Dad said walking into the room.

I looked warily from Dad to Jacob then back. This was _so_ not what I needed right now. And I knew Dad was going to be pissed. He and Jacob never really got along and now with this whole imprint thing Dad and Jacob have a shaky truce.

But, I knew telling Dad 'nothing' wouldn't be enough. If something upset me enough to have me talking let alone yelling then it was definitely not enough to say 'nothing'.

"It's nothing, Daddy. Jacob and I are just arguing. People do that all the time." I answered.

"About what?" my dad asked, not letting it go. The suspicion in his mind was enough to make me shiver.

"Nothing, Daddy. Nothing _important _anyway." I answered using a double meaning to insult Jacob further.

"What did you do to my daughter?" my father spat from gritted teeth.

"Stay out of this, Cullen." Jacob growled back. He was beginning to shake. I knew that today wasn't a day to push. Jacob was having a short fuse day.

Dad looked at me and I knew he wanted me to read his mind. I let down my wards and let his words flow through my mind.

"_What did he do? Did he touch you? I swear I'll kill him."_

"_Nothing, Daddy, I swear. It's just…" _I let the image of me waiting in the car looking at the clock reading 3:57.

_He didn't show up?_ He said his eyebrow quirking up.

I shook my head. Instead of diffusing a bomb I realized I just made it bigger.

"You left her alone in a school parking lot?" Dad growled dangerously.

"Daddy, it's not a big deal."

"It's a _big_ deal, Renesmee. The one thing we ever ask of Jacob and he can't even do it."

"Are you saying that I was putting Nessie in danger? That I wasn't protecting her?" Jacob yelled back.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. For a man that is meant to watch over her you practically let her run rampant!"

"Rampant? You're acting like I'm a spoiled wild child! I'm so over this!"

I got up and (yes, as petty and bratty as it sounds) stormed out. I ran to the Cullen house and collapsed on the front stairs staring out into the forest.

"Renesmee?"

I looked up to see my Uncle Jasper. I tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"May I sit?" he asked.

I nodded. Out of all my family members Uncle Jasper is my favorite. He's always treated me like a normal vampire rather than a child. Maybe it's because he learned that no matter how young and child-like one can be they can still have amazing power.

He sat down beside me resting his elbows on his knees. I knew he had to be assessing my emotions by the look in his eyes so I stayed shut.

"What happened?" he said quietly.

I sighed, _"Dad and Jacob are fighting."_

"Is there anything I can do?"

I shook my head, _"Not unless you want to spar a little so I can let off some frustration."_

"I don't think your mother would like that. Remember the last time?" he replied with a chuckle.

I laughed and answered him aloud, "It wasn't that bad! She overreacted. It was barely a scratch!"

Actually, it had been a broken leg that healed in like ten minutes. It hurt like hell, but it healed. Uncle Jasper and I had been sparing and got so caught up in the fighting that when I lost my balance I'd slipped down a mountain and broke it. But, anyway, technicalities. Who really cared?

He shook his head, "How about a good hunting match?"

He knew me all too well. My competitive nature would definitely not allow me to say no. I got up and brushed my jeans off.

"_Let's go!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ronan's POV:<strong>

I could see Renesmee getting out of a silver BMW with a blond man sitting in the driver's seat. I watched as she talked back and forth with him and gave him her dimpled grin before shutting the door. I stepped up silently behind her as the car drove out of the parking lot.

"Boyfriend?" she jumped and turned back to look at me sheepishly.

I grinned.

"No," she replied, "My uncle. I don't have a boyfriend."

"You don't? I was almost certain that guy from La Push was your boyfriend. Though why you'd date anyone who smells like a wet dog is beyond me."

"Jacob's my protector." She answered.

"What do you need protecting from?" I said softly letting my fingers trail lightly over her cheek.

I don't know why I did it, but it thrilled me to see them turn a deeper shade of pink. I pulled back and smiled down at her. My thoughts were grim though. How was I ever going to go along with my father's plan when Renesmee never did anything to deserve it? She'd only ever been nice to me and I was repaying her by spying for my father.

"Come on, Cullen. Let's get to class." I said shaking off my shameful feelings.


	4. Skipping Out

**Renesmee's POV:**

I hurriedly drove away from the mental place that is the Cullen house. I needed to get away. My seventeenth birthday is today and the family's blowing it WAY out of proportion. I haven't had a party this big since I turned, well, one.

I hurried up to Paola's door and knocked looking around to make sure no one from either pack were around. That's all I needed was for Paul to catch me over here with his half-sister. He'd run over to the Black house where his wife, Jacob's sister, was taking care of Billy. And believe me, if anyone can drag me back to my house it's Jacob Black.

But, as usual I don't have any freaking luck! Paul opened the door and smiled down at me.

"Hey, Nessie, shouldn't you be getting ready for your big birthday bash?"

I scowled up at him. That was the last thing I wanted to be reminded of.

"I need to talk to Paola. Can you get her for me?"

"She isn't home."

"Where is she?"

Paul just shrugged, "I don't know. Somewhere with Seth."

I growled in my throat and threw my head back in frustration. I looked back at Paul.

"Thank-you. Goodbye."

I tapped the steering wheel chewing on my lip thinking. I would call some of my other friends from school if Aunt Alice hadn't gone through my contact list on my phone and sent a mass text inviting everyone to my (not by choice) seventeenth birthday party.

I pulled my phone out and dialed the number that had been freshly added to my phone. There was no way he'd been invited.

"Hello?" his familiar voice came through.

"Hey, Ronan. This is Renesmee, are you busy?"

"No, but aren't you?"

I made a sound of disgust, "You heard about that awful party too?"

"Sure, who in Forks hasn't heard about the huge party at the Cullen place? But, anyway, what do you need from _me_, Mind Reader? It doesn't exactly sound like you're inviting me. Though it definitely hurts that you didn't ask."

I rolled my eyes, "You weren't asked because my aunt sent a massive text inviting the entire senior class via my cell phone. Your number was the only one not currently in my phone at the time. But, anyway, I definitely don't want to go to this ridiculous party. So, I guess what I want from you is to ask: You want to help me play hooky?"

"Hooky? People still use that word?" he said roaring with laughter.

"_I_ still say that word. Please, Ronan! I'm begging!" Yes, I was actually begging. I know, completely ridiculous, but come on, I'm desperate.

"That's a nice thought, but then again someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be begging." He replied with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes. Ever the charmer, isn't he?

"Ronan, yes or no? I want to get to Seattle before they start to notice something's up."

He laughed, "Okay, okay. Where are you?"

"I'm leaving La Push. Meet me in an hour?"

"Whose car are we taking?"

I hit myself on the head with my palm. I should've thought of that before I drove away from the house.

"Darn," I murmured.

He chuckled. He was always finding something I do funny or amusing. Idiot.

"Look, just come to my house and we'll take my car. We'll leave yours in the garage."

"Won't your aunt think that's weird?" I asked, remembering he lived with his aunt.

"Nope, she's away working. Just come over." He gave me his address and I told him I'd be there within the hour.

I looked at the address and realized, I can't drive my car down that street. Grandpa Charlie would definitely recognize the Ferrari or Corvette if I drove either of them. And I know he isn't working today since he's attending my birthday party tonight.

I drove home parking the car in the garage and sniffing around before taking off toward the cabin. I hurried to my room and had just begun to change when I smelled a familiar scent. I grinned and turned to look at the one person who understood me most in the world.

"You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" Nahuel asked with an easy grin.

I launched myself at him and he hugged me tightly laughing. It had been more than a year since I had last seen him.

"Where have you been?" I cried looking up at him.

"Helping the Volturi hunt down my father, Little One." He replied grimly.

"How many have you found?" I asked curiously, knowing that when he said that he meant he'd been hunting down hybrids like us.

"Nine. And we found him."

"You found your father?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, the Volturi executed him."

"And the other nine?" This was so exciting. I never thought I'd hear something like this.

"Four of them were killed by the Volturi. They were loyal to my father and attacked. The others live together in a house on a big plot of hunting grounds I was able to acquire for them."

I looked up at him in surprise.

"My sister, Esmeralda, is vegan, like your family. She does not allow our brothers and sisters to drink human blood unless it is from blood bags. She has also acquired a group of three vampires who have bound themselves to my younger siblings."

I pulled him toward the bed and sat down, "What are they like?"

"Like us. More like you. They each have a gift. Esmeralda can duplicate powers. Evan can sense powers, the lesser version of his twin. Jacque is a shield. Tabitha can cause natural disasters. William is the only one who does not have a gift. Esmeralda is the matriarch. She is a hard woman who knows exactly what needs to be done and is not manipulated easily. Evan is kinder than his sister though he also is extremely cautious around others. Esmeralda's mate, Benjamin, is just as hard as she is and serious. I know he has the gift to manipulate gifts. Jacque is mischievous. Tabitha is what you would call a girly-girl. Her mate, Flavio, reminds me of your Uncle Emmett. William is quiet and soft spoken. A gentleman in all his glory. His mate, Yolanda, is a ball of energy."

"Will you take me to meet them?" I asked excitedly.

Before we thought the both of us and his three sisters, who no doubt are part of the four who attacked the Volturi, were the only ones. This is completely and utterly the best news _ever._ I had to tell him about Ronan.

"I found one."

"You found one what, Little One?"

"_I found another hybrid."_

His eyes grew large and I knew he was answering me in his head.

"_Where? When?"_

"_He goes to my school. His name is Ronan."_

"_I must meet him."_

"_Well," _I looked up at him sheepishly, "_I was kinda just going to skip out on my party and hangout with him."_

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Why?"

"_Because, the family is making such a big deal out of it. They've invited everyone from my school. Not to mention you, the Denali clan, and the Amazonians."_

"Renesmee, we must meet him."

I nodded. Pulling out my phone I dialed his number.

"Chickening out on me?" he asked as soon as he answered.

"No. Ronan, I have a friend here who would really like to meet you. He's like us."

"There are more of us?" he asked with shock.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me, "Yeah, I've known Nahuel since I was little."

"Well, bring him with you, Reni."

"Reni?"

"Hey, your name is a mouthful." Was his only explanation. I didn't know why that made me smile that he'd given me a nickname, but I couldn't help it.

"We'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, bye."

**Ronan's POV:**

I opened the door as I heard laughter coming from the trees behind the house. Renesmee was pulling a short good looking dark guy by the arm and I shook my head walking back into the kitchen. There was a knock at the door and Renesmee's head popped into the house.

"Can we come in?" she asked.

"Sure," I said casually rummage for a straw.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating lunch and having my afternoon pint."

The guy who followed Renesmee watched me silently. He was shorter than me, small really for a guy, but I could feel his age. He had black hair that fell in a braid to his waist and teak eyes. He was handsome all right and his rich dark brown skin contrasted against the paleness of Renesmee's. They stood together and I felt their bond. The bond was one of great friendship.

Renesmee caught my eye and smiled, "Ronan, this is Nahuel. Nahuel, this is Ronan Blake."

I shook his hand and he smiled at me, "You remind me of my sister, Tabitha."

"What do you mean? That I look like a girl?" I asked smirking.

The hybrid shook his head, "No, your hair is quite similar to hers. Though I doubt you're as girly as she is."

That made me laugh.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked looking down at Renesmee.

"We are going to go watch a movie and grab a bite to eat in Port Angeles."

"I thought we were going to Seattle." I said looking at her.

"Three hour drive? I don't think so. It's all ready two in the afternoon." She replied.

"Cool, let's get out of here." I said grabbing my keys from the bowl on the table.

* * *

><p>Something was up with Renesmee as we drove back into Forks. She seemed tenser than usual. But, I couldn't focus on her as we drove because Nahuel was asking me questions. The guy was cool. I liked him so I didn't mind that he'd tagged along.<p>

"So, Ronan, do you have any special gifts?" Nahuel asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked all ready understanding what he meant.

"Some vampires and hybrids, like us, have gifts. Some of my siblings have them. Renesmee herself ahs some."

I looked at Renesmee whose cheeks turned slightly red.

"Really?"

"_Yeah, I can read minds and project my own thoughts into minds. You know that."_

I watched her intently, "He said gifts, as in more than one. What else can you do?"

"I can also manipulate thoughts. Not to mention I can shield others from using their powers on me."

"Wow, you didn't tell me that." I said impressed.

"What about you?" she asked leaning back against the seat to look at me.

"I can cut off powers and cause so much pain anyone would be forced to their knees. I can also sense bonds. I can't mess with them or anything, but I can decipher how strong the bond is and what it is exactly."

"That's pretty…" she cut off and looked at the car on the side of the road.

"Uh-oh."

"Was that not Embry?" Nahuel asked looking at the person leaning against it.

Renesmee groaned and nodded, "Yes."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Can you drop me off at my house?" she asked.

I looked at her and nodded, "Of course."

We drove a little bit further and she pointed to a place where lights were hanging, "Turn in there."

I could smell vampire and something else as we drove closer to the house. The party was still in full effect, but I could see nine figures standing in front of the house watching us.

"Who's that?" I asked looking at Renesmee.

She gulped nervously, "My family."

**Renesmee's POV:**

Ronan stopped the car in front of the house and I got out slowly. My parents stood beside my grandfather. I could just make out Jacob standing behind them.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" My mother asked coming toward me.

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Where have you been?" my father demanded.

"I was hanging out with Nahuel and Ronan."

Everyone's eyes turned to Ronan who was just getting out of the car. Slowly I could see the realization in everyone's faces as they heard the third rapid heartbeat around the car. My mother shared a look with Jacob.

"You couldn't be bothered to call? Or to answer your phone?" my father asked.

"We were worried sick, Renesmee." My mother called.

"I'm fine! Gosh, I just went to go see a movie and grab a bite to eat. That's exactly what I _wanted_ to do for my birthday."

"Your aunts have put a lot of work into this party, Renesmee." Grandma Esme chastised.

"Grandma, I didn't want a party. I just wanted to hang out with some friends. I'm sorry I left without telling anyone, but I'm not going to apologize for spending my birthday the way I wanted to. It's only nine. It's not like I missed much."

"That's not the point, Renesmee. The point is no one knew where you were. God knows what could have happened with this boy." Dad called down to me.

I could see the dark look clouding Ronan's vision. He was a trouble maker, but he'd never hurt me.

"Daddy, that isn't fair. And you shouldn't talk about him like that. Ronan had nothing to do with getting me to skip out on the party." I said looking my father in the eye.

"He's an unknown vampire, Renesmee. You know better than to put yourself in a position where you don't know the parties involved, especially when we don't know where you are."

I was getting irritated. They didn't need to know everyone I knew. Ronan wasn't a danger to me.

"Daddy, one, Ronan isn't a stranger to me. Two, he's a hybrid not a vampire."

"We're done with this discussion. He's a stranger to me. End of story. Get in the house."

I looked at my father in shock and anger.

"No! I can't be friends with a vampire because you don't know him? Get the hell out of here!" I yelled with uncommon anger.

My family looked taken aback with good reason. When was the last time that I'd yelled at my father? Had I ever?

"Nessie, get up here." Jacob commanded.

My eyes flashed to him, "No."

"Reni, it's cool. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"_No, what they're doing is wrong."_

I turned back to look at him, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking up at my family. His eyes were filled with fear. He looked back at me and gave me a small smile.

"See you later."

I watched him roll out of the driveway.


	5. Grounded

**Renesmee's POV:**

I turned back to my family.

"Wow, if you could have been anymore rude or more of an embarrassment I would really be surprise."

"Ness…" My dad started.

"Come on, Nahuel."

"Renesm…" My mother said reaching for me.

I stepped away from her.

"I'm going to go change. Come on, Nahuel." I said coldly giving them all a challenge with my eyes.

Nahuel was silent as we walked through the uncomfortable bodies of my family. They didn't dare stop me. I was upset and they knew that. None of them would attempt to talk to me right now.

* * *

><p>I stared at myself in the mirror in my room. I was kind of tired considering the party hadn't ended until about two in the morning. But, I knew I should've taken a shower before falling asleep. God, I looked like crap, but that didn't really matter since I was heading over to my Grandpa Charlie's house to watch over his dog, Otis, today while he's fishing. Otis broke his leg a few weeks ago and even though he wants to go with Grandpa Charlie he's bedridden.<p>

It's basically the only place I can go now that I'm "grounded". Grounded, like that's going to do anything. I mean I basically spend all my time at home anyway. What's the difference? I don't get to use my computer or cell phone? Whoop-ti-do. Though they are uncommon there are still things called landlines I can use.

I grabbed Shakespeare's A_ Midsummer Night's Dream_ from its place on my shelf. Yes, I've read it a million times, but it's one of my favorites, at least when it comes to Shakespeare. My mom tried to sell me on _Romeo and Juliet. _But, a story about a thirteen year old girl who thinks she's in love after one night and marries some pedophile who's like nineteen then kills herself instead of running off with him like a normal person? Yeah, not my cake and ice cream. Honestly, I think Juliet was pathetic and _way _too young to think about love or know what love is for that matter. At least _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ is funny.

I hurried out the door just to be stopped by Jacob.

"What do you want?" I asked in cool polite tones. I wanted him to know I was still upset over the fiasco last night, but I wasn't going to be completely rude about it.

"I'm driving you to Charlie's house." He replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your mother asked me to."

_Great_, now I can't even be trusted to go to my own grandfather's house alone. I rolled my eyes and pushed passed him not caring how much of a brat I resembled.

"You act like throwing a hissy fit is going to change anything."

I turned back and glared at him, "Hissy fit?"

I shook my head and turned away getting into the truck slamming the door just because I knew it would piss him off. He climbed into the driver side and glared at me.

"What's gotten into you? Are you PMSing?" he demanded.

I glared back, "Oh, please, you know I don't PMS. I don't even get my period, asshole. And as if you didn't know what's up with me. I'm so sick of being treated like a three year old. As if I have to be walked through everything."

"Nessie, you're only seventeen. Why are you so worried about growing up?"

"Yes, I'm seventeen so that means you guys can stop hovering so much! It's not like if I'm away from any of you for more than a few hours I'm going to get killed. I'm perfectly capable of going out on my own. Not to mention that by seventeen most teenagers don't have their families around at all times."

"What? Are you saying you resent your family?"

Oh, here we go. I can practically hear the 'your family worries about you and you should be thankful they're always around' speech coming.

"Oh, whatever! You know that isn't what I meant! You know what, I'm done with this conversation. There is no talking to you!" I snapped turning away.

It was silent for a moment the tension rising exponentially.

"Is this about that hybrid?" he asked softly barely keeping his anger leashed.

"No," I cried throwing my hands in the air in defeat, "It's not about Ronan. This is about _me_ and feeling like I'm suffocating underneath the overprotective barrier of my family!"

There I said it! Man, does that feel good to get off my chest.

"Renesmee, do you know how many people wish they could have a family like yours?" he barked.

I shook my head. He'd been like this ever since Billy got sick and bedridden.

"I am thankful for my family!" I said angrily, "Ugh, forget it."

"Nessie…" he started, but I didn't turn back to look at him.

**Ronan's POV:**

I watched as a shitty truck drove into Chief Swan's driveway and was shocked to see Renesmee coming out with her guard dog. Chief Swan was outside and smiling at the two as they neared him. I was a little amazed to see the familiar way Chief Swan hugged Renesmee and shook hands with the mammoth Indian, Native American I mean. Oh, who cares!

I watched as the mammoth said something to Renesmee who rolled her eyes at him and left leaving Chief Swan to hug her goodbye and leave her standing outside alone. I watched as she sighed running her fingers through her hair and turn back to enter the house.

I grabbed the phone and dialed the number for Chief Swan's house.

"Hello, Swan Residence." Her musical voice came through.

"Reni, what are you doing at the Swan house?"

"Better question is why you're being such a creeper. Only weirdoes watch people from their windows."

"Hey, I couldn't get a hold of you so when I saw you through the kitchen window I had to see what you were up to. So, why are you at the Swan place?"

"Charlie's my grandfather. And the reason you couldn't get a hold of me is because I'm grounded for the next two weeks which means no cell phone."

"But, you're at Chief Swan's house without adult supervision? I was almost certain they'd make the Indian stay outside as lookout." I said making fun of her predicament.

"Ha-ha," she replied dryly, "Jacob's Native American not Indian. Anyway, I told Grandpa Charlie I'd watch Otis while he went fishing this weekend so my mom let me come. I guess they figure I won't get into any trouble here since my grandfather's chief of police."

"Well, they obviously don't know you." I replied laughing.

"Shut up!" she cried back laughing.

"You want some company?" I asked without even thinking about it.

"Sure, come on over. I'll leave the backdoor open."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

I hurried over to find Renesmee sprawled out on the living room floor reading. I looked at the cover. I stayed silent until I was standing beside her.

"O, when she's angry, she is keen and shrewd! She was a vixen when she went to school; And though she be but little, she is fierce."

Renesmee laughed up at me her dimples making themselves known.

"I didn't realize troublemakers read Shakespeare," she teased, "Are you trying to say something with that quote?"

"Well, it seems fitting for the fierce little thing I saw last night." I teased back throwing myself into the sofa.

"Yeah, that little display got me one week for disappearing and another for being disrespectful."

"Wow, I'm kind of glad my dad enjoys ignoring me and Aunt Jimmy doesn't really care what I do." I replied sympathizing. I'd kill Jimena if she ever tried to lock me in my house for hours at a time.

She got up and stared at, "Your dad ignores you?"

"Yep," I replied matter-of-factly.

"That's really sad. I don't know what I'd do if my dad ignored me."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "I thought they were overbearingly annoying."

"They are, but they're still my family. I love them no matter how annoying they get."

"Interesting. I never thought of things that way."

"You don't love your aunt?"

The question caught me off guard. Did I love Jimena? She'd been with me since I was little. She hadn't raised me as a bloodthirsty monster, but that didn't mean I wasn't dangerous. She was always trying to coax me into hanging with her and we had a good thing going as friends, but did I love her like my family?

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

**Renesmee's POV:**

I felt terrible for bringing up his family. He looked immensely sad. I wanted to wipe away all the seriousness from his face.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go bake cookies." I suggested getting off the floor.

"Whoa!" he said raising his hands, "Reni, one, I'm a guy. I don't bake. Two, I'm not gay, so again, I don't bake. Three, I'm not as woman, so, I don't bake."

I laughed, "Wow, that was so prejudice on so many different levels. Didn't pin you as a homophobe or a misogynist, Ronan. And, one, you don't have to be a woman to bake. Two, guys bake all the time. And three, not only gay guys bake."

He shrugged, "Well, there go all my excuses. Now, I just have, I'm not going to bake because baking is something I just don't do. And you can't force me, Cullen."

"You want to bet?"

"Darling, I'm pretty sure I can handle you." He replied rising and stepping toward me.

"You forget, I can shield anything you can throw at me." I said back cockily looking up at him smugly.

"Oh, really?" a secret smile played across his face.

"Ye…"

My eyes grew wide as his lips landed on mine. He'd moved so quickly I hadn't even noticed, but after the shock wore off I kissed him back. Man, it was a wonderful kiss. His lips were soft, but hungry. They weren't demanding, but insistent. I could feel my knees tremble and I thanked God that he wound his arms around my waste as he deepened the kiss. I had to force my hands, which were resting against his chest, not to grab a hold of his shirt.

As quickly as he'd kissed me he stepped back making sure I was steady before letting go of me. My eyes, which again as cliché and corny as it sounds, opened to look up at him. (Yes, sadly, I closed my eyes like a lovesick woman in a romance novel or movie) He gave me a cocky half-smile and I felt like slapping him.

"You were saying?" his eyes flashing mischievously.

"_You don't play fair." _I thought to him with mock anger.

He laughed, "That was interesting. Come on, beautiful. A girl who kisses as well as you do definitely deserves some cookies."

**Ronan's POV:**

I can't believe I just baked fucking cookies and enjoyed it. That was the most fun I'd ever had and it was all at the hands of Renesmee Cullen. We'd made a mess in Chief Swan's kitchen starting a flour fight and then a cookie dough war. I'd never done anything like that.

I sat down and ate one of the cookies, which was surprisingly good, as Jimmy walked into the room.

"What's that?"

"A cookie." I replied coolly taking a drink from my apple juice.

"Where were you all day? I came home about an hour ago and you weren't home. But, your car was in the garage."

"Hanging out with a friend." I replied giving her the bare minimum.

"Did you have fun?"

"What I do in the sanctity of a bed is none of your business." I replied going along with the thought of sex she was no doubt thinking when I said I'd been out with a friend.

She snorted, but my gaze had all ready moved back to the Swan residence. The loud engine of a truck rumbled up alongside Chief Swan's Volkswagen. I watched as Renesmee came out of the door chewing on a cookie with a bag of fresh cookies in her hand. She hugged _Jacob_ and got into the cab of the truck.

She looked back toward my house and waved just the tiniest bit and I smiled to myself shaking my head. The girl was crazy.

**Renesmee's POV:**

I could tell Dad thought something was up. He was staring at me with suspicion. It all comes down to the fact that I am in fact shielding my mind from him.

"Renesmee, what did you do today?" Mom asked kissing my cheek as she moved around our living room.

I tried not to shift guiltily and tried my hardest not to think of Ronan's kisses. He'd kissed me, after the first time, in the kitchen while we baked (he did it a few times) and then again when he'd left he'd kissed the top of my head. I had the damnedest time keeping Jacob from finding out. He'd instantly noticed my dazed expression when he came and picked me up. I had to lie, which doesn't come easily when it comes to him and my family.

"Read some and then baked cookies. I'm going to go see what Aunt Alice is up to."

I got up and hurried out the front door knowing that my father's eyes followed me out. But, I didn't dear look back to confirm. I all ready know my father's disapproval of Ronan. I don't need him to know that I'd spent my "grounded" day hanging out with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Yes, in Shakespeake's Romeo and Juliet, Juliet was in truth only thirteen and Romeo was eighteen or nineteen. I have my facts correct even though nowadays people say she was around sixteen or seventeen and that Romeo was a year or so older. I'm not saying Romeo and Juliet was a horrible story, it is a great classic. But, I do enjoy poking fun at other works of literature now and again.


	6. The Boyfriend Fiasco

**Renesmee's POV:**

I was half asleep as Paola and Tara continued to gush over my party. To be honest? I can barely remember what happened considering I was too angry to pay attention. I picked at my lunch and wondered why I felt so bummed out. It had been a normal day. Well…except that Ronan isn't here.

"Renesmee? Hello, earth to Renesmee!" Paola yelled.

"Huh?" I said looking up.

"I asked: where were you all Saturday?"

"Hanging out with an old family friend," I replied with a smile.

"You mean that really cute guy you came in with?" Tara asked way too interested.

"Yeah, he was only in town for my birthday so we went and hung out for a while."

"Is he like, your boyfriend?" Suki asked moving away from her boyfriend, Matt.

I shook my head, "No, not at all. Nah…"

"Good afternoon, ladies."

I could see from their faces that everyone was surprised, but happy. I shook my head.

"Hi, Ronan," Nicole flirted twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I stayed in control as I turned around to greet him. He leaned down and kissed me, surprising the heck out of me. I kissed back. He pulled back and grinned down at me before sitting in the empty chair beside me.

I didn't miss the surprised looks from my friends, but none of them said anything as they watched us.

"Where have you been all day?" I asked.

"My aunt needed my help with something this morning. How's your morning been?"

Apparently we were ignoring those around us and what were obviously their shocked glances.

"_We're just ignoring this?" _I asked.

"_Yeah."_

"_So, that kiss?"_

"_I couldn't just skip an entire day and not give my girlfriend a kiss."_ He gave me a cocky grin and my eyes widened.

"_Girlfriend? I didn't realize I was your girlfriend."_

"_I wouldn't just kiss any random girl, Reni. I thought you knew that."_

I rolled my eyes at him, "It's been all right. I am dead tired though."

"Party too much for you?" he said knowingly with a smirk.

"I guess. I spent part of Sunday cleaning up the mess and I did a lot of homework." I lied. In truth I only spent about an hour since Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice, Mom, and Grandma Esme were helping and half an hour on homework.

He chuckled, "That'll teach you to spend hours partying it up without a break."

I leaned against him, though it was a little stiff since this was new to me. He wound his arm around my waist and scooted closer so I would fit better against him. Man, this is so strange! But, it did feel nice. I knew that everyone in the room, including my own friends, were jealous. Whether it was because the guys lost their chance with me or the girls didn't like that Ronan picked me I didn't care.

"_Why are you grinning like that?"_

"_Oh, the thoughts of our peers are currently amusing me." _I replied with a grin.

"_Humans,"_ he sighed tragically, "_Such jealous creatures."_

I had to hide my face so I didn't laugh and pulled _Cinder and Ella_ from my bag. Ronan plucked it from my hands and settled back in his chair to read. I turned to him and huffed.

"Excuse you!" I exclaimed playfully.

He gave me a grin, "Were you reading this?"

"That was kind of the reason I pulled it out." I replied rolling my eyes.

"I'll tell you what it's about." He replied looking down at the book.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my friends, "Anyway…"

**Ronan's POV:**

I didn't know becoming Renesmee's boyfriend was going to be so annoying. In every class we have together, which is basically all of them, all anyone did was stare. It didn't seem to bug the Cullen Princess at all. But, I had to admit she was beautiful. And the envy in everyone's faces was self-evident.

We were headed to the parking lot. But, before we could get there she pulled me to a stop.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Aren't the stares getting to you?"

I shook my head, "I'm kind of used to being stared at."

"Yeah, well, you don't have to listen to what they're thinking." I could hear the sad note to her voice.

I growled, "Who's hurting you?"

She shook her head, "No one, it's just…some of the things they are thinking is pretty malicious."

I knew I had to have a scary look on my face because Renesmee placed her hand on my shoulder.

"_Calm down. I can handle it."_

"You sure you're okay?"

"_I'm fine. Come on."_

She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the lot when I wretched her back to me. I took her face in my hands and kissed her deeply. When I pulled away I kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, everyone is being so mean."

"_It's all right. Come on, I can't be late. I'm still grounded, remember?"_

I hadn't missed the look in her eyes. I didn't dare laugh. But, Renesmee Cullen wasn't the good girl she pretended to be. She had wants and needs just like every other person in the world. She caught my thoughts and glared.

"You are so vulgar."

I grinned, "I'm a guy. So sue me for letting my thoughts wander."

She shook her head, "Do all guys think with the wrong head?"

I laughed, "And I'm vulgar."

She growled at me and I laughed. I spun her around and held her against me with my arms crossed against her upper body. I started to walk forcing her to move and she laughed. A silver Mercedes came into the parking lot and someone beeped the horn. A blond guy got out of the car and stared at Renesmee.

She smiled, "Come on, it's my Uncle Jasper."

I was apprehensive. Her family had made no secret the dislike they felt for me. Renesmee looked up at him.

"Don't worry. Uncle Jasper's cool. He isn't going to threaten you the way my dad did."

I let her go and she grabbed my hand pulling me along. Before I knew it I was standing before the vampire and unlike my dad his eyes were gold and warm.

"Renesmee, who's your friend?"

"Uncle Jasper, this is…my…my boyfriend," she said stumbling over the word, "Ronan. Ronan, my Uncle Jasper."

He held out his hand to me, "It's nice to meet you, Ronan. I'm Jasper Hale, Renesmee's uncle."

"Hello, sir," I replied trying to hide my nervousness as I shook his hand, "I'm Ronan Blake."

He smiled at me, "You don't have to be so nervous. I'm not going to ambush you like my brother did."

I looked at him in shock and Renesmee laughed. I turned to her with a raised eyebrow looking for an explanation.

"Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions."

My eyes widened, "Whoa that's cool."

He smiled at me, "Thank-you. So, that means watch how you treat my niece because I'll know for certain if you've done anything."

Renesmee shook her head, "You are so strange! Bye, Ronan."

I leaned down and kissed her, "Bye, Reni." I shook her uncle's hand again, "Goodbye, Jasper. It was nice meeting you."

"You, too." He said with an easy grin.

I walked away shaking my head. Her family was so strange.

**Renesmee's POV:**

"Thanks for not being a jerk." I said with a dimpled grin.

Jasper just smiled back, "It's because I can tell you like him. And frankly, anyone is better than Jacob."

I giggled, "Don't let Mom hear you talking that way. She'd flip!"

He chucked back, "And I'd just use her emotions against her."

"Until she shields you."

"Which at that point I'll be gone."

We laughed as he started to drive. But, then I looked at him seriously.

"Do you think we could keep this between ourselves for now? I really don't want to deal with the drama before I have to."

Uncle Jasper looked at me and sighed, "You're lucky you're my favorite niece."

I grinned and rolled her eyes, "I'm your only niece."

As we rolled into the driveway Uncle Jasper's face grew dark, "I don't think you have to worry about me."

"What do you…"

That's when I caught sight of them. Paola was standing at the top of the stairs biting her lip. Seth was holding Jacob back. And Jacob…Well, Jacob was advancing on my Uncle's car as fast as he possibly could. I swallowed hard and willed myself to disappear locking my door.

"Nessie, open this door. I swear to God I will break it if I have to." He choked out through gritted teeth.

"Go away, Jacob. You're pissed off right now and I'm not in the mood to break your arm." I growled not showing the fear I was obviously feeling.

"Renesmee, get the hell out of this car!" he roared.

I could see his skin moving telling me he was angry enough to change at any given moment.

"Seth, get him away from here!" I yelled.

Seth moved quickly and grabbed Jacob. He shook him off and grabbed the door when Uncle Jasper grabbed his arm and yelled for Uncle Emmett. Emmett came out of the house took one look at us and grabbed Jacob pulling him away. I sat in the Mercedes trembling in fear. Aunt Rosalie came out and went straight to me.

"Renesmee, what's going on? What's wrong with Jacob?"

I got out of the car and launched myself past her and into the house running upstairs and shutting the door to Aunt Rosalie's closet breathing heavily in terror. Aunt Rosalie's closet had always been my play ground growing up. I'd played dress up in here for years. And now it was a sanctuary. Rosalie knocked on the door.

"Renesmee, what's going on? Nessie, honey, open this door, please. You're scaring me."

"Is Jacob gone?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"Yes, Renesmee, please, open the door and tell me what this is all about."

I got up off the floor and opened the door just a crack. I looked around then let her in.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I'm guessing that Paola opened her big mouth to Seth in front of Jacob."

"About what?"

"Ronan."

"Huh? Okay, I'm lost. Honey, why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Well, you remember the boy that dropped me and Nahuel off on Saturday?"

"Yeah, the cute half-breed boy."

"Well, he's sort of my boyfriend. Everyone at school knows so I'm guess Paola went home and told Paul and Seth. And they in turn told Jacob. Or Jacob was there when she said it."

She nodded, "I see. This is bad. So, that's why he went all psycho out there?"

"Yeah, he won't touch me because I'm too young for him. But, he apparently doesn't want anyone else touching me either. Jealous psychopath." I growled throwing myself onto a pile of clothes that still have tags on them.

"Well, you a_re_ imprinted with him."

I rolled my eyes, "Like I had a choice in the matter? Aunt Ro, It isn't fair that I have to put my life on hold because Jacob's too chicken shit to touch me over something as small as age."

"Well, he's trying to keep in mind that to your parents you're still a child. It isn't normal for a seven year old to have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I get that. But, I'm seventeen now. Same age as Mom when she and Dad first got together. And Dad is kind of _a lot _older than her. It's just ridiculous."

"Look, Renesmee, Jacob can't make you stay with him. But, you do owe him an explanation."

"For what? Aunt Rosalie, I haven't done anything except live my life. He insists on acting like my big brother so damn it I'm going to let him. Big brothers don't get jealous over their sister's boyfriends. They protect them. And he can still do that without getting in between Ronan and me."

Aunt Rosalie sighed and reached a hand down to me, "True, I guess an explanation isn't owed. But, you will have to explain to your parents."

I groaned, "I know!"

**Jacob's POV:**

I was so pissed I couldn't see straight. I didn't want to believe it when Paola said she'd seen Renesmee with some other guy. But, I knew Paola had no reason to lie to Seth. I shook the Cullen idiots and Seth off me as my clothes were ripped from my body and I changed.

God, it felt good to let the wolf take over. I ran through the forest for a while trying to calm down. I knew Renesemee was in that house right now gushing over her new boyfriend. That just made me angrier.

"_You need to chill out." _Seth called out to me.

"_Leave me alone, Seth."_

"_Dude, what did you expect?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_ What the hell was he talking about?

"_You think Nessie was going to wait seventeen years for you and not enjoy her senior year? Come on, Jake, she's a woman. She's been a woman since she was seven. Try being seventeen for ten years and never having a boyfriend while your entire family has a mate and all your friends are dating too all because the guy who claims he's in love with you is too chivalrous to date a seven year old. Then imagine the frustration watching him date chick after chick while you're still stuck in this 'I'm going to feel bad if I date someone else because this guy is my soul mate'."_

I'd never thought of it like that. Did Nessie resent me? Did she hate the fact that I didn't lay a hand on her because I didn't want to push her?

Then I thought about all the times Nessie tried to take our relationship to the next level, but I didn't because of the promise I made to Bella. Damn, did I do the wrong thing?

I started to run as far and fast as I could. I didn't stop until I couldn't hear Seth anymore. Then I fell to the ground and slept.


	7. The Boyfriend Fiasco pt2

**Ronan's POV:**

Renesmee was upset. I could see that as soon as she got out of her aunt's car. I didn't seek her out I figured she'd tell me when she saw me. I continued into school and took my seat burying my head into Homer's _The Iliad_.

I tried to focus on what I was reading, but the arguing was hard not to notice. I walked out of my class to find Renesmee and Paola at each other's throat.

"If you had kept your mouth shut it wouldn't have happened!" Renesmee cried angrily.

"It isn't fair to Jacob and you know it! It was only fair that he knew, Nessie!"

"And it was _my_ responsibility to tell him, Paola, not yours!"

"I told you, it was an accident! I was telling Seth. How was I supposed to know Jake was there talking to Leah?"

"How about not spewing my business to the entire world? My business is mine and mine alone. Not yours or Jacob's or Seth's or my family's for that matter. Do you know how much trouble I'm in?"

"I know that! God, it slipped, Renesmee! What do you want me to do?"

Renesmee shook her head, "Nothing because there is nothing to be done. Stay away from me, Paola."

She turned away and started toward the classroom. I folded my arms as what was happening finally dawned on me. Her guard dog knew about me meaning her family knew. And she didn't want them to know.

She stopped looking up at me, "So, you heard?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you okay?"

She nodded back, _"It isn't because I'm ashamed of you. I'm not. It's just my family doesn't approve of you."_

I nodded showing that I knew exactly why she hadn't told her parents to begin with. "It's all right, Reni."

I hugged her to me and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Ronan."

I chuckled, "Don't be. Let's get to class. We've had enough drama for one morning."

"I'm going to talk to my parents as soon as they get home. I'm sorry about all this."

"Don't be. We'll deal."

**Renesmee's POV:**

I could tell my parents were furious as they paced in front of me.

"You lied to us." Dad growled.

"I didn't lie!" I cried thinking how unfair this is.

"You told us the boy was a friend. And now we find out that he's your boyfriend!"

"Ronan _was_ my friend when you asked. We just started dating Monday."

They'd been gone for three days hunting so I hadn't had to explain what had happened between Jacob and me. But, now everything was crashing down around me.

"Oh, so you just thought 'wait till my parents leave and then it's a free for all'?" Dad growled.

"Daddy, it wasn't like that! God, why is this such a big deal? I'm seventeen. What's the big deal if I have a boyfriend?"

"Edward, that isn't right. Let Renesmee tell us what happened." Mom chastised looking at me obviously trying to be understanding.

"The problem is that we didn't know."

"You weren't here to know!" I groaned. How many times was I going to have to explain this? And yes, I am cursing Paola right now.

"Did you even think about how this would affect Jacob, Renesmee?" Great, of course my mother would be more worried about Jacob's feelings than mine right now.

"Affect _Jacob?_ Mother, do you understand how that makes _no_ sense whatsoever?" I said incredulously.

"Why doesn't that make sense? I mean you two are imprinted. Did you even bother to ask if it bugged him that you were dating?"

"BUG _HIM?_" I was getting angrier and angrier. I can't believe she's doing this right now. "No, mother, I didn't because frankly I shouldn't have to. Jacob never gave a damn about how I felt whenever he dated all those girls, why should I care? He wants to play big brother, let him." I snapped.

"Watch your mouth!" Dad snapped back, "You will not talk to your mother like that again."

My mom just stared at me with shock.

"What has that boy done to you?" she asked.

I threw my hands up in the air, "NOTHING! God, why is it so difficult to believe that I'm upset? I mean, you're trying to make me break up with a guy I like because you're pissed off about the fact that I didn't tell you? And again, because of Jacob? Jacob has nothing to do with my decision to date Ronan. And if he cared so much he could have claimed me whenever he wanted. I'm so _sick_ of feeling like such a child! I'm seventeen years old and have lived through high school for ten years and have never done anything bad, never gotten into serious trouble, have gotten straight A's, and have volunteered my ass off! So don't sit there and lecture me like I'm some five year old who doesn't understand the world."

At five I knew more about the world than most five year olds. How dare they stand there and lecture me about things I all ready know about as though I'm about to make a huge mistake?

"Renesmee, exactly, you are seventeen! What do you know about the world!" my father growled.

"Jacob was just doing right by you!" my mother defended.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"What do I know of the world?" I shook my head, "I'm over this. I don't know why you're acting like this is such a big deal. Other people start dating even earlier than I have. And you know what, I'm done apologizing. As for Jacob, he has never shown a romantic interest in me and I'm not going to wait around until he decides that I'm worth his time."

I stormed out hearing my father yell for me to come back, but what he didn't realize was that I had a stubborn streak in me that was almost as strong as my Aunt Rosalie's. I can act like a brat though I choose not to.

"You are going to stop seeing that boy!" Dad yelled after me.

I turned back around and looked at him for the first time in my life the way a vampire would look at another vampire. I was angry and dangerous. I felt fierce and in control. I felt calm and collected as though nothing in the world could touch me.

"No, Dad. I'm not going to stop seeing Ronan until you give me a good reason to."

He was calling me back trying to penetrate my mind, but I blocked him out. He was also calling me out loud, but I am not in the mood.

**Ronan's POV:**

I was kind of shocked to see Renesmee walking toward my house. I could tell she was angry. I didn't know how I knew since she didn't show any of her emotions on her face, but it seemed to emanate off of her. I didn't move from my stop on the couch and when she knocked I yelled for her to come in. She stepped into the living room and I turned to look at her.

"You alright?"

She sighed, "No."

"You want to tell me what's bothering you?"

She shrugged.

"Come here and sit with me."

She sat on the couch and I gathered her up in my arms kissing the top of her head. She snuggled up to me and I laughed lightly.

"This doesn't look like you're all right." I whispered in her ear.

We sat silently watching the television for awhile when she finally rested her hand on my cheek. She showed me pictures of the fight between her and her parents my arms tightened.

Kissing the top of her head again, I whispered, "I'm sorry you fought with your parents over me."

She then went ahead and showed me a picture of her punching that big idiot she's always with. I laughed.

"Aren't you dangerous?"

She laughed, _"Only when something really irritates me."_

"Do your parents know you're here?"

She sighed, _"I figure they probably know I'm with you, but they don't know where you live."_

"They could sniff you out."

She shrugged and answered me aloud, "I doubt they will. My grandfather probably talked them into giving me some space to breathe."

"Why would he do that?"

"Grandpa Carlisle would be considered leader of the "coven". So, basically everyone in my family listens to him. He's very wise and compassionate. He also knows when to leave things alone." She gives the first smile since showing up, "He's a great man. I love him very much."

"I can see that." I replied feeling a pain in my chest.

God, what am I doing to this girl?

"You okay, Ronan?"

I smiled down at her, "Of course, Reni." I kissed the tip of her nose, "Don't worry your pretty little head about me."

She giggled and pushed me, "You are so strange."

"You want to go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Let's go to the Dollar Theater that just opened and go watch a film."

"All those bad graphic old movies?" she asked skeptically.

I laughed, "They aren't so bad. They're classics! Frankenstein is playing and I love that movie."

She laughed at me and I couldn't help, but grinning back.

"You are so strange." She got up and reached for my hand, "Let's go."

I smirked at her, "I'll race you to the car. Whoever gets there first gets to drive."

Her eyes grew large with mischief and she pushed me back down and ran toward the car. I laughed got back up and grabbed her around the waist pushing her back toward the house. She laughed and launched herself off my back. By the time we both got to the car we were laughing so hard tears were running down our faces. I handed her my keys.

"I know when I've been beaten. Though I doubt I should keep my end of the bargain since you cheated." I teased.

She laughed, "You never gave any rules. I figured you'd want this to be a free for all."

I growled playfully and kissed her, "I think you just called me a rule breaker. I guess I'll let that slide this time, missy. But, next time I won't be so lenient."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at me with amusement. I wanted to kiss the expression off her face. God, she was beautiful. I stared down at her as she gradually began to blush.

"Missy? Come on; let's go watch your monster movie." She turned quickly and I chuckled at her nervousness.

**Renesmee's POV:**

The tension in the car had risen exponentially and Seth was still pretending like nothing was wrong. He reminded me of one of those annoying people who say something silly during an extremely serious moment. Or one of those annoying people who doesn't know when to shut up. Jacob hasn't looked at me once since I got in and I didn't want to look at him.

The atmosphere reminded me of the woods right before a thunderstorm. Or a country right before a disaster. Or a community right after a death. Or a city right after a tragedy. I couldn't wait to get out of the car. Finally, the parking lot came into view and Jacob parked. I practically ran out of the car and went to the sidewalk.

Ronan instantly got off the Mustang and came toward me ignoring Jacob's presence. I had hoped he'd just leave, but there was the big Native American climbing out of the driver's side. Ronan came over smiling and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey, Reni," he said.

"Get away from her." Jacob ground out through gritted teeth.

Ronan snorted and looked at Jacob for the first time, "Who's going to make me? You? I'm her boyfriend. I think I have all the right in the world to be around her. Who are you? Her bodyguard? Or just some lovesick puppy who can't get a clue?"

I bit my lip knowing this wasn't going to end well. Jacob stepped toward him and pulled me toward him. It hurt, but instead of upsetting me it made me angry. How dare he manhandle me!

"Jacob, let go of my arm. That hurts!" I snapped.

But, that obviously was the worst thing I had ever said because it definitely got Ronan's attention.

"Let her go. I promise you I will kill you." He said through gritted teeth his eyes deadly calm.

It brought a shiver through me. Jacob let me go and grabbed Ronan's collar. I could see what Ronan planned to do before he did it, but couldn't move fast enough. One second Jacob was standing over him threateningly grabbing onto Ronan's collar the next he crumbled to the ground in serious pain.

"_Ronan, stop!"_ I cried in his mind in horror. He looked up at me, but Jacob was still crumpled on the ground in pain.

Human students were watching us in shock and amazement. I knew I had to end this. I spread out my shield to bring Jacob into it and as soon as the pain was cut off I realized Ronan had noticed what I did. He growled angrily deep in his throat. He turned and stalked off.

I felt terrible, but I couldn't do anything about him at the moment. I ran over to Jacob and crouched beside him, "Are you okay?"

Jacob looked up at me, "Nessie, you are to have no more contact with that boy after today."

That instantly changed my concern to anger, "You can't choose who I can…"

"Renesmee!" he snapped embarrassing me further in front of my peers, "He's psychotic! I'm doing this for your safety. If he's doing that to me just image what he could do to you!"

He got up and pulled me right up to him and whispered threateningly, "I don't want you anywhere near him. Next time I won't hesitate before I lunge."

I knew he was threatening Ronan's life and I wrenched myself away, "You don't scare me, Jacob. And I won't be bullied."

I glared as he got back into the car and drove off.

**Ronan's POV:**

The whispers were getting on my last nerve. All anyone could do was gossip about what the hell that fight had been about.

"Ronan! Ronan, please! Wait!"

I swirled around and couldn't help the dark look on my face as I looked at Renesmee.

"What?" I snapped.

She stepped back looking taken aback.

"I just wanted to apologize about Jacob. He had no right to do that."

"Look, Renesmee, I don't think I can do this. Your family hates me, that asshole hates me."

"What are you saying?"

"I think it's best if we stop seeing each other. I am dangerous. And we don't click."

"Ronan…"

"Look, we're done."

I turned away leaving her with the most heartbroken expression. I felt terrible. I felt as though I'd just ripped a piece of myself out of my chest. But, I was too angry to care. I was livid and not in the mood to listen to whatever she had to say. I wanted nothing to do with the Cullens. And being with Renesmee was forcing me to do the one thing I didn't want to do.


	8. Standstill

**Note: **I know you guys want to kill me. I _cannot_ believe it took me_ this_ long to get another chapter up. I am SOOOOOO sorry. I've had killer writer's block. It's like I know where I want to go with this. But, the chapter won't flow. Every time I sit down to write it, it wouldn't come together and I'd end up redoing it. But, I promise now that I am out of my funk I'll be updating more frequently. Again, Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV:<strong>

I sat at my piano belting out notes ignoring the watchful eye of my Uncle Jasper. I could sense him watching me taking in the emotion I was not only conveying with my voice, but through the piano keys. I finished and closed my song book.

"What?" I said emotionlessly.

"Come walk with me."

"No."

"Renesmee, you've been locked in this room for three weeks. Come on. You don't have to take the walk, but at least come down to see the family. You're punishing all of us away rather than just Jacob and your parents." I knew he was trying to change my emotions.

"I just don't want to see them right now." I whispered back.

"I get that. And so does Carlisle. That's why he's making sure they don't bother you. They aren't down there right now. It's just Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and me. Will you please, come down? Emmett could use a chess partner. And he likes that you don't invade his mind or try to change his emotions." He said grinning.

That got a laugh out of me, "It's because he acts like such a baby when I do."

"He'll accuse you of cheating if you win." He replied laughing.

I grinned, "He's just mad because my chess skills are _way_ better than his."

Uncle Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, "Come on, Ness. Come out with us. We miss you."

I looked up at him. I knew he was messing with my emotions.

"You suck. But, I'll go down."

He laughed and hugged me tightly.

"Sorry, little one."

* * *

><p>It was a relaxing two days without my parents or Jacob. But, I knew that wouldn't last. I lazed around sitting with my head in Aunt Rosalie's lap. She was running her fingers through my hair while she read. I love doing this. Aunt Ro has magic fingers.<p>

"I'm going to see her."

"Edward…"

"She's my daughter, Carlisle."

"And she isn't ready to talk to you. Edward, we talked about this."

I got up and walked outside to see Grandpa Carlisle and Uncle Jasper standing in front of my dad, mom, and Jacob.

"What do you want?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"Renesmee, it's time to come home." Dad commanded.

"I don't want to come home. I'm happy right here."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen this is not a discussion. You are coming home."

"No."

"Nessie, please. Your father and I are so sorry. Please…just come home."

I sighed and looked at my Uncle Jasper. He smiled sadly and nodded slightly. And that made me remember something he said to me once.

_Ness, you have to appreciate the little things. Fights aren't worth the hassle when there's a life to live._

"Fine. I'll come home." I said. I even managed a smile. I wasn't happy about this, but it was necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronan's POV:<strong>

Who would've thought that Renesmee Cullen could be the Ice Princess? The overly sweet considerate never-say-a-mean-word princess has a dark side. I could see it in the way her eyes went from warm and sunny to glaciers and double swords as soon as her gaze hit me. Why did it bug me so much? I mean, I wanted to set her free, didn't I? I wanted to keep her away from my father, definitely. But, what about this gnawing need to be close to her?

"Mr. Blake, I'd be obliged if you tuned back into class instead of glaring out of the window."

I instantly pulled back from my musing and turned back to the fat asshole who was demanding my attention. God, why did I feel this need to go out and kill something? Was I that barbaric? I'm not any better than my dad.

I got up from the desk and grabbed my bag walking out of the room. I could hear Mr. Baker calling me back to class, but why would I?

As I walked I got this sense of knowing that she was close. I turned to watch her and a group of human girls sitting around on the track field giggling. God, she looked so beautiful. Especially in the sunlight. Yes, I thought the same thing too. It's actually sunny in Forks, Washington? Who would've thought that could happen? Her skin had a luster to it, not the brilliant diamond-bright glittering of the vampires, but the half-breed luster she and I shared.

"But, Renesmee, who knows what kind of thing you and Travis Donnelley could have. I mean, he's super cute." A little blonde gushed.

"Nessie, needs to be worrying about her studies, not boys."

I could hear the disapproving note in Paola's teasing. Was this about that stupid dog-guy? God, when am I going to stop hearing about him? Apparently not.

"I don't need a boyfriend, but a date would be nice. Kasey, will you try to set something up with Travis?"

"Ness…"

"Paola, I can date whoever I want." Renesmee snapped.

That's when she looked up and a million things passed through both our eyes. I watched as her eyes turned to ice again and she turned away. She wasn't going to forgive me and I wasn't about to ask.

I hurried away and got into my car. Fuck her. And fuck all these people. I didn't need any of them. In a few years they'd be dead and I'd be happily moving forward with my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV:<strong>

It hurt. It was hard to sit there and ignore his mind when it was sitting there so temptingly. But, I wasn't about to become the pining ex-girlfriend at school. Screw that. I have my dignity. I cried alone or not at all and only behaved depressed with my family.

"He is such a jerk." Mindy snapped looking at Ronan's retreating back.

"Yeah, I cannot believe he dumped you because of Jake. Everybody knows he's super protective of you. I mean he's known you since you were a baby." Kasey stated shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, Jake isn't really all that stable when it comes to Nessie and her safety." Paola said quietly.

I rolled my eyes, talk about understatement of the year. I hate how everybody keeps saying Jake was justified in acting like a brute.

"My safety? Pei, your making it seem like Ronan was trying to kill me or rape me. We were dating. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"You saw what he did to Jake, Ness."

I rolled my eyes. There was no talking to Paola once she believed something. I was not going to argue with her about Jacob. Not now not ever.

"Look, let's just agree that we need a girl's night out." I stated.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'm totally planning this!" Kasey gushed getting up and running off.

I got up sensing Jake and went to the parking lot as his truck pulled up. I got in and refused to look at him. He didn't say anything just kept driving. I didn't open my mouth until I realized we weren't going in the direction of my house.

"Where are we going, Jacob?" I asked.

"To the garage. Your mom wanted me to check your car so it's parked over there. I figured you'd want to drive it home yourself."

I knew what this was. This was his way of trying to get on my good side without apologizing. It wasn't going to slide.

"Thanks." I got out of the truck as soon as it stopped and hugged Embry and Quil. They teased me and we messed around before I sat down as though it was just yesterday instead of last May.

"Where's Claire?" I asked happily. Claire was the only one of the imprintees I enjoyed being around. Well…except Leah's husband, Marco. He was awesome and the only male imprintee.

"Hey, Ness! It's been forever since I've seen you!" she gushed coming out of the back to hug me.

"Claire-bear! Don't you look big?" I teased pointing out her pregnant stomach, last time I saw her she'd still been skinny.

She laughed and shook her head teasing back, "Are you calling me fat, Renesmee?"

"Me? Never!" I replied feigning shock.

We laughed and sat down right outside simply enjoying each other's company. It had been a long time since we'd sat down and talked. Claire's laughter stopped as a pink Porsche pulled up into the garage.

"Who's that?" I asked.

A hot blonde got out of the car and walked toward the office. Claire watched after her with pursed lips.

"That's Suzy Warwick." She replied making the name sound like a curse word, "She's been hanging around for weeks bringing car after car."

"Why? I mean, someone who owns a Porsche must have money. What's she doing bringing her car here rather than some rich big name mechanic?"

"My thoughts exactly. She's been nosing around here since the summer. Bringing expensive car after expensive car."

I watched angrily as she came out of the office and blatantly flirted with Jacob. I watched as he flirted back flashing her that dazzling smile of his. I growled involuntarily getting a look from Claire.

"I thought you were done waiting for Jake."

"That's not the point, Claire. The point is that he flipped out when I had a boyfriend, but I have to stand back and watch him flirt like a good little girl. What a double standard."

"Well…I don't think it's too serious."

"We'll see." I got up and put my hands on my hips, "JAKE!"

Jacob looked at me and for the first time I saw hunger and desire there. I knew I looked good. I've always known that. But, I've never seen the proof that Jacob thought so too. Not even in his thoughts. It was gone as fast as it was there, but I KNEW I'd seen it. I _do _get to him. Huh, who knew?

"Can you drive home with me? I want to make sure nothing happens."

Suzy, ugh what a ditzy name, gave me a dirty look.

"Yeah, Ness. Just give me a minute."

I was surprised to see how fast Jake wrapped up the conversation with little miss perfect. He jogged over and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I nodded turning back to Claire, "Bye, Claire-bear."

"Bye, charmer, I'll see you soon." She replied amused.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronan's POV:<strong>

"YOU DID WHAT?" my aunt roared.

I didn't look at her.

"You've ruined everything." My father answered emotionlessly, "I expect so much more of you, Ronan. You are quite the disappointment."

Demetri and Felix stayed back watching me. They've always been wary of me. Jimena looked at me obviously very concerned, but she didn't say anything. I looked at each of them then turned back to my father.

"The dog made it impossible to stay near her. What did you want me to do?" I said with barely leashed anger.

"Try harder. And that's precisely what you're going to do. You are going to get off your high horse and beg for forgiveness. You will win back the girl's affection."

My high horse? Why did he forget to add the fact that it was his fault I even had so much pride?

"Fine. I'll do whatever it takes. Now, can I go? I have better things to do then sit here and listen to you guys moan and bitch about how I ruin everything."

"We're done here. Aro wants results, Ronan. Get them." Demitri said rising from his seat, "Let's go."

I can't believe what I just agreed to. I must be the dumbest person on the planet. What the hell is wrong with me?


	9. Forgiveness

**Note: **So I've had major writer's blocks, I am soooooo sorry, guys for not updating faster.

**Nahuel's POV:**

I moved toward the large home and could hear the sounds of my family. The sounds of those like me.

"Quien carajo eso este maldito requero? Who made this mess?"

I walked in the front door and looked at Jacque who looked about ready to laugh.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Flavio made a mess on the floor in the living room. And Emie is trying to find out who did it." He replied his French accent ringing true throughout his explanation.

Benjamin walked from his room toward us.

"Hello, Nahuel." He said walking passed, "And J, don't forget about loading the dishwasher."

We stood in the hall as he calmed his mate down and five seconds later the pale creamy skin of my sister was making itself known. Her chocolate curls bounced as she moved toward me and her emerald green eyes flashed enhancing her beauty.

"Hola, Nahuel." She said hugging me, "How are you?"

"Well and you?"

"Irritated." She announced walking passed me toward the kitchen.

The three of us followed behind and watched as she poured coffee.

"What brings you here so early?" Benjamin asked, sitting down.

"The Cullen girl wants to meet you." I replied sitting down as well.

"Obviously," Esmerelda stated handing me a cup of coffee before taking a sip of her own.

"What do you mean?"

"She's different from those around her. Of course she'd want to meet others like herself."

"True," I replied with a nod, "Will you meet with her?"

"Of course, if you bring her here I'd be happy to meet with her."

"Good, the problem will be getting her family to step back and allow her to come on her own."

"Again, understandable. The Cullen's are known for living like a true family rather than a coven. Of course they'd protect a child from the world around her."

"And how are your tests coming along?"

"Extremely well. We find out more and more every time."

"What have you found so far?"

"Well, we're able to reproduce with other hybrids and humans."

"Did you find another outside hybrid to test your theory? Because we're siblings, Esmerelda, that's just…disgusting."

"I did not find another hybrid, but there are ways to test the ability for child bearing between species without actually doing the deed."

I waited for the answer.

"I simply took an egg from Yolanda and Cecelia and some DNA from Evan, if you know what I mean. Then I went and ran some tests with it. And my findings came back that had I placed them in healthy wombs they would have grown."

"Wow and what about vampires and hybrids?"

"I'm in the process of testing it. If it's probable it's more difficult."

"Anything else you have learned?"

"Yes, when male hybrids bite it takes twice as long for the venom to reach its target than it does for regular vampire venom to move through a system."

"Emie, you tested on humans!"

Esmerelda gave me a dry look and rolled her eyes.

"No, Nahuel. Though the Volturi wouldn't mind if I did."

"Then how did you test this."

"Follow me." She said getting up.

I followed behind as she led me to the lab beneath the house. The place had grown exponentially since the last down I'd been down in it. It was filled with new technology.

"Did the Volturi pay for all this?" I asked incredulously.

"No, we did. We aren't poor, Nahuel. And I would never take money from those fake kings even if they begged. They enjoy playing kings in their ridiculous little castle and I will not become one of their subjects. I follow their laws because they have an army behind them and many of their laws make sense. But, I will not be indebted to them."

I nodded knowing how Esmerelda felt about allowing someone to have her on a leash. She walked me over to two blood filled tanks.

"These are blood chambers. It keeps the blood warm and the blood cells alive." She said then picked up two syringes, "This is hybrid venom," motioning to one, then the other, "This is regular venom."

She inserted both into the blood chambers and I watched as the blood in each began turning silver, one slower than the other.

"Wow…" I whispered watching.

"There's so much to research to be done." Evan said walking into the room grinning, "And all the time in the world to find out what we are."

Esmerelda's hard expression softened as her twin brother moved toward her.

"Hello, Nahuel. It's just about time for dinner. Come on upstairs." Evan said cheerfully moving toward me.

**Renesmee's POV:**

I sat watching Jacob blatantly flirt with a pretty brunette as I sat with Claire. My anger was boiling. Of course when I flirt Jacob's there like a rabid dog barking off my prospective suitor. But me? I'm just supposed to sit back and watch.

"If looks could kill…" Claire commented watching me.

"Whatever, I don't care." I replied crossly.

I watched as Jacob finished the transaction. And angrily stormed passed him toward my car.

"Where are you going, Ness?"

"Home." I snapped.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him, "What's wrong, Ness?"

"You! Now let go of me!"

"What are you talking about!"

"You have some nerve, you know that!"

He looked confused and I took that moment to rip away from him and walk to my car. I got in and drove home. I didn't understand what made me snap. I was used to Jacob flirting. I was used to Jacob treating me like a little sister. When did that stop being enough? When did that start bothering me?

**Ronan's POV:**

I didn't want to ask about her. I didn't want to know what she was doing. But, I knew I had to figure out. I knew I had to make amends or deal with the Volturi later. I got into my car and drove myself to the diner, knowing she'd be there with her "date".

I walked in and walked straight for the counter. The corner she sat in with the jocks instantly quieted. I didn't look over in her direction. I didn't spare them a glance. I ordered my coffee and quietly drank it. I could feel Renesmee's eyes on me.

I looked over at her and smirked.

"_Messing with the jocks I see."_ I thought in her direction before turning back to my coffee.

She didn't reply, but I knew she was irritated. Brittany, a ditzy blonde from school, came over and sat beside me.

She twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"What?" I said emotionlessly not looking at her.

"Why are you so mysterious, Ronan?" she asked batting her eyelashes up at me.

"Why do you want to know?" I said smirking seductively.

She giggled. The sound grated on my nerves, but I managed to keep my smirk.

"I don't think you're as bad as you pretend to be." She flirted.

"You have no idea how dangerous I can be."

**Renesmee's POV:**

I was bored out of my mind sitting with Travis and his jock friends. I never thought a sport could be so boring. Or that guys could spend so much time talking about it. I mean, I love watching sports, but at least Uncle Emmett makes it interesting.

I growled as unwanted thoughts moved through my mind and my eyes instantly fell on the one person I was trying to ignore. Did he think I didn't noticed when he walked in? Why can't he just leave me alone?

I watched as he sat there flirting with Brittany, as if she were the best thing in the world. I knew he was playing with me. He wanted to keep pulling until he got a reaction out of me.

I got up and excused myself then walked over to him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, but it sounded more like demanding.

I could see the hesitation in his eyes, but then he nodded and excused himself. He walked ahead of me out of the restaurant and leaned against his car, which conveniently sat right beside mine.

"What the hell was that about?" I demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said playing the fool.

"Oh, really? Since when do you let stupid blondes push up against you like that?"

"Since when is that any of your business, Cullen? What do you care if I'm looking for an easy lay?"

"Look, just leave me alone."

"What if I don't want to?" he blurted out.

I just stared at him. He simply stared back.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who said you didn't want to be with me. You were the one who dumped me. Remember?"

He sighed, looking miserable.

"I made a mistake, Reni. I just…I reacted without thinking. I miss you."

"Really?" I whispered disbelievingly.

"Yeah," he whispered back, "I miss you so much it hurts."

"I miss you, too."

It was the last thing said between us before our lips met.


	10. Oddities

**Note: I know I haven't really updated this story much. I'm sorry. I'm going to try to get back on the ball. It's just I kind of lost my zeal for this story. But, I'm hoping to get back into my writing so I can start banging out chapters and updating.**

**Renesmee's POV:**

I could feel Jacob's silent anger as he looked at Ronan and myself, but I ignored him. He didn't have a right to dictate who I dated and I wasn't about to let him bully me in my own home. Dad walked in then and the glaring match just grew. I sighed annoyed.

"Mom, I'm going to Ronan's house to finish studying!" I called getting up from my seat.

Ronan smirked and started putting our books away. My mom walked into the room looking hurt.

"Why? I just started dinner."

I sighed and looked at Ronan who looked back at me amused.

"Well, then I guess we better stay. I wouldn't want to offend you, Mrs. Cullen." he said bowing his head slightly.

_"Mom? Can you talk to Dad and Jacob? They're making it hard for Ronan and I to study."_ I asked my mother mentally.

My mom gave me an exasperated smile.

"Jacob, Edward, come help me make dinner." she said heading toward the kitchen.

My dad got up and followed my mother out, but Jacob continued to glare.

_"Sorry,"_ I thought looking at Ronan apologetically.

_"Don't worry about it."_ he replied back in his mind, "_If this is the only way to see you then I'll do it."_

I blushed brightly smiling as I looked back at my papers. I heard Jacob growl and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you have something better to do?" I snapped before turning back to the work at hand.

"Whatever." Jacob growled getting up and storming out.

I rolled my eyes. God, what was his problem?

_"Where was the algebraic equation wrong?"_ I asked turning back to our homework.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV:<strong>

I shifted without a second thought. My anger was so strong that I was shaking. How dare she? How dare she throw her muscled bloodsucking half breed at me? How dare she prance around with him with that disgusting lovesick look in her eye when I was sitting right there? I ran through the woods going straight back to La Push. I howled as I stood on the beach trying to control my anger. Paul, Seth, and Embry walked out of the woods seeing me. I ran and shifted again throwing clothing on.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Paul asked coming toward me.

"That's easy enough to understand." Seth answered walking behind him.

"Cullens." Paul and Embry said together.

"What happened now?" Embry asked.

"Renesmee brought her "boyfriend" home." I growled out.

"That half-breed guy? I thought they broke up?" Seth commented.

"Well, apparently, they're back together. They're back at the Cullen house being all cute and in love." I replied disgusted.

Nina Cameron, Jared's sister, walked up behind them and rolled her eyes.

"What did you expect, Jacob? For her to follow you around like a lost puppy forever?"

Nina didn't know the meaning of the word subtle. Sometimes I hated the fact that Nina had shifted, but she was a good leader and a good follower. But, she didn't have what I like to call, a word filter. She let's whatever she needs to say be said. Sometimes it was good, other times it was just a pain in the ass. I mean, her attitude can cut you like a knife.

"What are you talking about, Nina?" I snapped.

She pushed her curls back and looked at me levelly.

"You are as dumb as you look."

"Nina! Get to the fucking point!"

"She's been after you since she was seven. She's a lot more mature than you give her credit for. We all understood your hesitation to be with her when she was still technically only a child. But, now? You have no excuse, Jake. She's seventeen almost eighteen. She's never had a boyfriend because of you even though you were out chasing anything with a skirt. She's now a woman. She's done chasing you. She has someone who makes her feel special and doesn't make her feel like a freak or a little sister."

"How do you know this? Have you read her thoughts too?" I asked sarcastically. Her words stung, mostly because they were true.

"No," she said with pursed lips, "I'm a girl. I know what I'm talking about. Not to mention she and I used to be good friends before I went away to college."

"When do you go back?" i muttered.

She smirked.

I sighed, "What should I do then?"

"You have to ask yourself if you want her because you really want to be with her or if you want to be with her because of this half-breed. If you don't really want to be with her and it's just the imprint wanting her then you should leave her with her boyfriend, who really does care about her. And if you really want her you have to fight for her and show her that you're serious."

I nodded.

"Anyway, Sam wants all you guys to head over to his place when you're done here." she said looking at each of us.

We nodded. We watched as she stripped down. One thing Nina Cameron wasn't was shy. We all looked away. But, to be honest if it wasn't for the fact that we all had imprints we would have watched. And Jared would kill us. Nina is pretty hot. She shifted and again we were all surprised by how big she was for a female especially since she was so petite in her human form. She shook out her fur, which was longer than most of ours. We liked to call her salt and pepper because her fur was completely black with sprinkle of white all over her.

We all waited until she was in the woods before we shifted, moving behind her following. Though we were no longer one pack we behaved like it.

Sam was waiting for us with Jared and Nina at his flank with the younger ones lying around. Nina gave a sharp bark calling them all to attention. She was the first alpha female. She couldn't knock out Sam's command, but she could alter it anyway she saw fit. Not to mention she didn't have to obey him either, even if he gave a direct command. And the coolest thing she did? She could combine our minds so even as two separate packs my pack could hear Sam and Sam's pack could hear me.

_What's going on, Sam? _I asked.

_We've caught a scent. Outsiders._ He replied.

_Vampires?_

_Not just vampires, but half-breeds as well. They've been all over our territory. I've spoken with the Cullen patriarch and he says they aren't coming from him._

_Well, like I told you, Sam, there's a half-breed here by the name of Ronan. It could be his family. His people._

_We haven't had any contact with this Ronan vampire so we have no treaty with them,_ Seth chimed in, _Why not just kill them if they're on our territory?_

_You don't think we've tried? _Nina answered, _The ones that have come know we're here and they plan their hunting precisely so that we can't catch them._

_Is there anything to be done? _Leah asked stepping forward.

_Everyone needs to keep on a lookout, we can't have the pups in danger because a few cold ones decide they want to play on our lands. _Nina commanded.

_We have a peace treaty with the Cullens, we know them. These new ones? We know nothing about. Take them out._ Sam said looking at us.

We all nodded. We had to protect the tribe. And we had to protect the young shifters who were being born everyday.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronan's POV:<strong>

Did it make sense for me to feel so guilty over a little lie? I mean, I've killed people so why is this secret burning a hole through me? I looked down at Renesmee who was watching the movie peacefully. I looked around me. These people trusted me so much in their presence, but why? There was no malicious intent here. There was no need to beat everyone and be on top. They were simply a family.

My mood plummeted as I sat there. If only I'd had a chance to have this growing up.

_"Are you okay?"_ Renesmee asked looking up at me.

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_ I replied with a small smile.

_"Okay...Ronan?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Nothing, forget it."_

I pondered what she was about to say, but I knew she'd never tell me if I didn't let her be. We watched the movie and sadly it was then time to go home. How could I go home when Renesmee felt more like home then being at home?

"Goodnight, Reni." I whispered caressing her cheek.

_"Goodnight, Ronan."_

"I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." I bent down and kissed her as gently as I could, but I put all of my emotion into that kiss.

She kissed back her eyes shut and when I finally pulled back it was to kiss her forehead. I walked away from her toward my car feeling emptier then I'd had in a long time.

**Renesmee's POV:**

There was something wrong with Ronan. Something he didn't want me to know. How do I get him to tell me what's bugging him? I don't want to read it from his mind, I didn't want Aunt Alice going into his future. I just wanted him to trust me enough with the truth.

I walked to my bed and looked around. It was so empty without Jake in it. It was so cold. But, I had to get used to it. Jacob wasn't my future anymore. He is my past.

**Esmerelda's POV:**

I listened from the hall when Ben answered the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"We are here to speak with Miss de la Flora."

"Esmerelda is busy right now. What do you want with her?"

"That's none of your busy."

"It is when the Volturi wants entrance into my house."

I walked out then and glared at the girl with pale brown hair and red eyes.

"What do you want here, Jane? You know that all meetings between us do not happen in my home."

My eyes went wide as two bodies stepped forward. I could see the tremor going through Ben's body as he looked at them.

"Santiago, Felix. Long time no see." he said through gritted teeth.

I stepped forward and took my mate's hand offering him comfort.

"And you bring outsiders with you as well. You should tell your king that he is not finding favor with me this way." I said glaring knowing my eyes were glowing with power.

"I offer my apologies, Miss de la Flora, we meant no offense."

"Your very presences is offensive to me." I said glaring.

"Well..." she replied with a shrug.

"What do you want? Both you and Aro know I do not like surprises in my home."

"Aro simply wanted me to bring you this." Jane snapped her fingers and Felix and Santiago brought in a newborn, "She was found in a fight. She was hiding behind a tree. Aro wants nothing to do with her. He thought you could use her."

"Of course. Leave her."

Felix gently placed the girl before me. The girl ran and clutched my leg whimpering. No doubt hiding from Jane. I was disgusted, but what else could I allow.

"We'll care for her." I said petting her hair, "Venga, mijita, we'll take care of you."

With that the Volturi was gone.


	11. Suspicion

**Ronan's POV:**

I laughed looking at all the flour all over the room. Renesmee and I were covered in head to toe on the floor. My sides her and I couldn't breath as I laughed. She grinned at me and kissed me. I wound my arms around her waist and pulled her on top of me, deepening the kiss tasting her sweetness. Her arms went around my neck mimicking me in her own cute innocent way. How could such an unexperienced kiss make me feel like I'm on fire?

She pulled away after a while, the both of us hot and breathing heavily.

"We need to clean up this mess and get the cookies into the oven." she said breathlessly.

"Can't we just stay down here and keep making out?"

She laughed, the musical sound wrapping around me, "You are such a guy!"

I chuckled and got up pulling her with me.

"You're so beautiful when you're indignant." I said caressing her cheek.

"I'm not being indignant. I'm simply saying that there is more to life than kissing."

"I know there's also some beautiful things that happen naked."

"RONAN!" she yelled exasperated slapping me playfully on the arm.

I laughed at the look on her face. Suddenly the happy playful look vanished and she looked at me with this serious, unreadable expression. I looked down at her in awe. She was so beautiful. I was seriously in danger of falling in love with this girl.

"Come on, let's clean up. I'll take you home then." I said turning away.

"Okay," Renesmee agreed starting to clean up.

**Renesmee's POV:**

Why did it always feel like there was a slight wall between Ronan and I? Why couldn't he just be honest with me and open up? I watched my family as they played and bantered. I wanted to feel like I belonged again, but I only felt that way with Ronan. Suddenly I was thrown into a vision having kept my wall down and I watched what Aunt Alice watched.

_Bloodshed. The Volturi. Ronan with them...and so is Renesmee. Her eyes are cruel and shining. With them other half-breeds. They're attacking us._

Suddenly, the vision was gone. My father's gaze, mine, and Uncle Jasper's were all on Aunt Alice. My dad growled deep in his throat and he looked at me.

"If I see him here again I will kill him." he said through his teeth.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I screamed without thinking, "WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT VISION MEANT! WHY DO YOU IMMEDIATELY ASSUME IT HAS TO DO WITH RONAN!?"

"BECAUSE IT'S THE FIRST VISION ALICE HAS EVER HAD OF YOU STANDING WITH THE ENEMY!"

The doorbell went off and it was like the entire family were actually statues. No one moved, no one breathed. We just stood there. The bell rang again and Grandpa Carlisle unfroze. He walked toward the door and answered it. I shut my eyes as I saw who it was. Ronan.

"You asshole." My father started moving toward him with abnormal speed.

"Edward." Carlisle said. It was just his name, but the power that was in it made my father stop dead in his tracks.

Ronan's eyes opened in fear.

"What's going on?" he asked.

_"My Aunt Alice had a vision of you and I with the Volturi."_ I replied looking at him.

"What?!" he said shocked, but not as shocked as I thought he would look.

My eyes narrowed in suspicious. I tried to read his mind, but he blocked me. What was he hiding from me?

"I don't want you anywhere near my daughter!" my father growled.

"Edward!" my mother jumped in.

"He's trash! He's a Volturi lover!"

"I AM NOT!" Ronan yelled his face turning red with anger.

"I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON WE SHOULDN'T TRUST HIM!" my father roared about to lunge again.

"UNCLE JASPER!" I screamed.

I knew Jasper was using his power when my dad calmed down too quickly. The calm feelings he was forcing on my father he also fed into the rest of the room so that everyone felt it pulsing it. I calmly walked over to Ronan and pushed him out the door. Uncle Emmett held onto my dad as I hurried him out. I rushed him to his car and pushed him in it and I ran over to the driver's side and took off.

"What the hell is going on!?" he roared at me, his eyes wide with something close to fear.

"My Aunt Alice had a vision of us with the Volturi killing my family."

"That's ridiculous!" he yelled, but there it was again; that double sounding voice...like he was hiding something.

"Ronan, tell me the truth," I whispered, "Are you hiding something?"

"Reni, why would you think that?" he said sounding hurt, but I couldn't believe that he was being honest. I sighed.

I turned into his house, "I'll see you at school tomorrow. But, just to warn you my dad's probably going to send Jake or one of my uncles, he might even come himself."

"So, I have to keep my distance." Ronan finished for me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Bye, Reni." he kissed me. It was one of the softest, sweetest kisses he'd ever given me, but it didn't feel the same. It felt...wrong.

"Bye, Ro."

I got out of the car and walked across the street, letting myself into Grandpa Charlie's house. He looked at me as soon as I stepped in.

"Your mother called to tell me you were on your way." he said looking up from the television.

Billy looked up and smiled at me waving. I waved back.

"Hi, Grandpa, is there anything in the kitchen?" I said ignoring the part about mom calling.

"Yeah, but you'll have to cook something." he replied.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

I walked into the kitchen as I began to cook, the smell of shapeshifters filled my nostrils. I sighed deeply as Jacob, Paul, Nina, and Embry walked through the door. Jacob looked around wildly before his gaze landed on me and relief flooded his features.

"You're okay."

"Of course I'm okay." I answered rolling my eyes, "Ronan wasn't going to hurt me. And I left of my own freewill."

"Still, you didn't tell anyone anything and after Alice's..."

I turned to look at him and snapped, "It's none of your business. You're not my keeper."

"He was just worried, Nessie." Nina said drawing my attention.

I sighed and went over to hug Nina.

"I've missed you." I said hugging her.

"I've missed you, too." she replied hugging me tightly.

Nina and I had started to become good friends before she went off to college and it was great to see her again.

"I'll talk to you when I can." Nina said with a smile before turning back to the guys, "Let's go before Sam starts bitching."

She, Paul, and Embry headed out, but Jacob stood there staring at me. I stared back.

"Goodbye." he said finally. I didn't reply. I had nothing to say to Jacob Black.

**Evan's POV:**

I watch the girl the Volturi gave to Esmerelda. Her hunger was abnormally large, but I knew Emie would have her tamed soon enough. She stayed glued to Emie's side, like a frightened child stays glued to her mother.

"What's her name?" Flavio asked analyzing the child.

The girl buried her face into Esmerelda's side, which was difficult since Emie was so small. Emie ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

"I don't know. She won't tell me. I tried to read her thoughts, but I get nothing."

"Shouldn't you name her? So we just don't walk around calling her, 'The girl'."

Esmerelda nodded, "Right."

She looked at the girl again. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. And there was no denying that she was freshly turned, maybe a little under a year old. Her hair was black like a raven's wing and her eyes must have been a light color before her turn. Her skin was pale, even for a vampire. Esmerelda looked back at me and smiled.

"Sabes quién ella me recuerda?" (**A/N: '**Do you know who she reminds me of' in Spanish) she asked looking back at me.

"No, ¿quién?" (**A/N: **'No, who?' in Spanish) I replied.

"Blancanieves si ella fuera un vampiro." (**A/N: S**now White if she was a vampire in Spanish) She announced.

"Snow White?" Ben asked in amusement.

"Yes," Esmerelda replied with a light laugh, "Me gusta ese nombre. I like that name. How about Snow de la Flora?"

The group smiled. I liked it, and so did my brothers and sisters. Most of us kept our own names, but we all had aliases with the 'de la Flora' name. It was my name from birth, just as it was Esmerelda's.

"What do you think, sweeting?" Esmerelda asked the trembling child, "Would you be okay with us calling you 'Snow'?"

The girl nodded and for the first time I saw her smile. It was a small shy smile, but a smile nonetheless. Now that the child was finally settling in another question plagued my sister and I. What did the Volturi want with her when they made her and why did they send her to us. What plot where they playing at?


	12. Budding Love

**Renesmee's POV:**

"I think he's hiding something." I told Nahuel, who looked back at me from the other side of the shelf.

"Do you think it's something big?"

"That's the thing...I can't be sure."

"What do you mean 'you can't be sure'?"

"He can block me. He has shield powers, Nahuel." I replied picking up a book and reading the back to see if it was even semi-interesting.

"Well, that is not good. How about simply asking him directly?"

"Would he really tell me the truth? Nahuel, I really want this to work with Ronan. I want to prove my family wrong about them."

"So, that's what this is about? That's petty, Renesmee."

I sighed, "I didn't mean it like that, Nahuel. I just want something to go right. I'm so sick and tired of being under this microscope, where my family and Jacob decide what's right and what's wrong for me. And for once, I want to choose. I want someone who loves me for me and who I want to become. My family loves me, but they don't get me. I want love and respect. My own way. And I thought I had that with Ronan. I thought I had someone who understood. Someone who didn't see me as defenseless little half-breed, Renesmee Cullen. But, as Renesmee Cullen, the capable young woman."

Nahuel nodded, "You sound like my sister. The both of you are very strong. She's just been independent longer. I think that's what you need."

"I'd love to meet them." I said wistfully.

"Yeah, but try selling your family on coming?" he said skeptically.

"They'd probably claim I was trying to go see Ronan then demand to come with me. Then your sister would say, "No, she can't come with her entourage of psychopathic family members." "

"You're probably right." he replied with a light chuckle.

I sighed deeply, "Thanks for coming shopping with me. Even if it was just a cover to talk about my guy troubles."

He laughed, "Yeah, I'm now your gay best friend, aren't I?"

"Yeah, if only you were gay!" I said with a laugh, "You're just the only person I can really talk to here. My family, doesn't get it. All they see is Ronan's putting me in danger. I can't talk to my friends from the school because they obviously don't know anything about all of this. And the kids from the reservation are biased."

Nahuel nodded, "I understand, Renesmee, you don't have to explain to me. I am here when you need me."

* * *

><p><strong>Ronan's POV:<strong>

"LOOK! I'm working on it! It's hard to unravel seventeen years of goodness and vegan in three months!" I snapped looking at my father and aunt.

"Ronan, you obviously don't understand how serious this is. We need the Cullen girl. We need you to make her come with us. We have to destroy the Cullen Clan before they become a problem to the Volturi." Jane said coldly glaring at me.

"Maybe we should find someone else to do this job." Alec chimed in, with a bored voice, but I knew how angry he really was.

"No." I snapped, "I can do this. And I will."

I rose from my seat, "I'll do it."

"You better," he called as I walked away, "Because if you don't we'll find someone else to do it. And he may not be as gentle as you are."

I heard the threat in his voice as I walked away. I didn't turn make. I didn't make any move that would show that what he said upset me.

I was going to keep Renesmee safe. No matter what. I'd honor the Volturi and keep Renesmee pure.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV: <strong>

I parked outside Ronan's house. I hadn't seen him in three days and I was really starting to worry. I walked up to the door and knocked.

A woman with brown hair and red eyes answered the door. A vampire.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hi...I'm looking for Ronan? I brought him his homework."

She nodded, "He's not here right now."

"Oh..." I replied, "Um...when will he be here?"

"I don't know. He's out with his father."

His father? I didn't realize Ronan was involved with his father. To be honest if he hadn't told me I would have assumed he was dead too along with his mother.

"Oh...okay...should I just leave his stuff with you?"

"Yes," She replied.

I handed her the books then started to walk away when she shut the door. Just as I got to my car Ronan turned into the driveway. He got out slowly.

"Hey..." he said.

"Hi."

"It's been awhile."

"Yeah, what? Now you want to avoid me at school?"

"Of course not, Reni." He said sounding hurt, "And you know it's not my fault that I can't see you outside of school."

"I'm sorry, Ronan. I didn't mean to sound like such a bitch. I just..."

"Feel like everything's falling apart?" he said gently.

"Yeah..."

He put his arms around me.

"I would never hurt you, Renesmee. I will protect you. No matter what."

It was so sweet it made my heart ache.

"I love you."

I stared at him. It was the first time he'd said it. And his mind was opened showing me that he meant the words he said.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I, Ronan Blake, love you, Renesmee Cullen." he said caressing my cheek a playful smile on his face.

"Really?" I said disbelievingly.

He chuckled, "Yes."

"I love you, too." I replied smiling.

Then he kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss we'd ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV: <strong>

I was frowning at the work I was doing. What the hell was up with this stupid car? I took a deep breath moving away from the car just as two familiar voices came from outside. I wiped my hands and headed out. Nina and Jared were there smiling and talking with Claire, Embry, and Quil.

"Hey, there's our fearless, Alpha!" Embry called smiling.

Nina smiled, "Don't you look pissed."

"He probably can't figure something out." Jared said smirking.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"What do you need help with? Maybe I could help." Nina suggested.

"Do you even know anything about cars?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, actually I do, macho man." Nina replied irritated.

She walked toward the garage and disappeared inside.

"NINA! GET OUT OF THERE!" I yelled.

After a while I realized she wasn't coming out so I went back into the garage. I stopped dead in my tracks. I'd never seen a woman look so hot as she did in that moment. Her hair hung around her as she stretched her hands to hold up the hood. Her shirt was tightened against her frame and her pants fit her extremely well.

"Damn, Nina." I said with a whistle.

"Pig." she said rolling her eyes.

I walked toward her and put my hands on either side of her as she leaned against the car. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been around an extremely attractive woman.

"Can I help you?" she asked tipping her head in a cute flirty way.

"You know, sometimes you make me want to rip my hair out, Salt-n-Pepper."

"Not my problem you can't deal."

Without thinking I kissed her. Nina instantly kissed back her fingers burying into my hair. I held her waist as I kissed her knowing I would regret this kiss one day soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow's POV: <strong>

I looked around at the group of vampires and halfbreed. They were an odd group. They were nothing like those who created me. They joked and played like I used to when I was a human. I missed that...It made me think of the one person who had treated me like a person. Felix...God, I missed him. He was the only person who treated me well.

"Snow, are you okay?" the one named Tabitha asked.

I nodded. I was still nervous around this group. But, I knew I wouldn't do what the evil girl asked. I would not betray this family. I wished I could be stronger.


	13. Lust, Love, and Betrayal

**Jacob's POV:**

I groaned into Nina's neck, trying to keep my weight off of her. Her head was tilted to the side satisfied. I rolled over to the empty side of the bed and smiled at her.

"For someone who hasn't had a girlfriend for two years that has not stopped you from being great in bed." she said happily.

I chuckled pulling the blankets around us just as my phone rang. I grabbed it and looked at the number eyes wide.

"Shit," I answered quickly, "Hello?"

"Hey, Jake, it's me. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or something?"

The voice caused an ache in my heart. Nessie. My beautiful Nessie. When was the last time I'd heard her voice?

"Of course, sweetness, when?"

"In about an hour? I just have to get out of this house. Bye, Jakey. I love you."

"Love you, too, Ness. See you in an hour."

I looked back at Nina who stared back then flopped back with a sigh.

"Nina, I have to go."

"I know, Jake."

"She's my imprint."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." she murmured snuggling in bed.

I sighed and kissed her lightly. She kissed back, then pouted.

"See you later." I said getting up and hurrying to the shower.

"And please, try not to wake me up when you get back." she said sounding irritated.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV:<strong>

I really didn't want to go out with Jake, but my parents are starting to get suspicious. Not to mention they're moaning and bitching about me spending so much time locked up in the house. I'd been going to La Push to hang out with Claire and her baby along with some other people and I haven't spent much time with Jake. I figured I should before Mom asked Jake about what we did when I went to La Push.

I got dressed and did my hair. Mom beamed when I came down. I sighed quietly and sat down with my uncles as they watched the soccer game that was on.

"Who do you think is going to win, Ness?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"That's easy," I said, "Spain."

"How you wound me, Nessie." Grandpa Carlisle said coming into the room.

I laughed, "Sorry, Grandpa. I just don't see your homeland winning this year."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"So, you're going out with Jacob?" my father asked from his seat beside my mother.

"Yep." I replied focusing my attention on the television.

He sighed, "What are you guys going to do?"

I glared at the television, still refusing to look at him, "The movies."

"What movie are you guys going to watch?"

God, would he shut up and leave me alone? I mean, the message was being sent clearly.

"I don't know yet."

Finally the doorbell went off. I shot up and answered. Jacob looked at me and smiled.

"It's great to see you."

"Great to see you, too." I said quietly, "Let's go."

"Don't you want to say bye to your parents?" he asked.

"Nope. Come on." I pulled him out toward to the motorcycle.

He got on and I got on behind him. Hopefully this wouldn't suck too bad.

* * *

><p>We were laughing so hard as we stumbled out of the theater. We laughed talking about the movie and as we laughed, I noticed something...he was treating me like an equal. He wasn't treating me like a little sister in this moment.<p>

"I've really missed you, Ness." he said quietly.

"I missed you, too, Jake. It's been too long." I said wistfully.

"We used to have a lot of fun together. I've missed that."

"I've missed it to." I said smiling.

Suddenly, he pulled me close, hugging me tightly. At first I was surprised, but then I hugged back burying my face into his chest. I felt pressure against my head where he kissed me. I smiled.

"God, it's so good to hold you again."

I pulled back slightly and looked up at him. I looked back up at him. He leaned down and our lips met. I kissed back knowing how wrong this was, but I couldn't stop. Jacob was my imprinter. I would always react to him touching me. My fingers weaved into his hair and his arms picked me up putting me against the wall. I kissed him back. He pulled back and trailed kisses down my neck and I made a noise of pleasure.

"You're so beautiful." he murmured against my neck.

Then I remembered...Ronan. I pushed Jacob away instantly.

"Put me down. Put me down, now." I called.

Jake put me down instantly.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I should have waited until we got home. I shouldn't have treated you that way in public."

"Let's just go home." I replied not looking at him.

He dropped me off at home and as soon as I was sure he was gone I got into my car and drove to Ronan's house. I was crying the whole way there. How could I do that? How could I cheat on Ronan? AND with JAKE! Am I crazy!? I knocked on the door and he opened instantly. I could barely talk I was crying so hard. He pulled me close holding me. And I felt even guiltier. He was being so gentle with me and I had just been with someone else.

Finally I got myself under control and just sat in his arms.

"What's wrong, Reni?" he said his voice broke with worry.

"I cheated on you!"

"What?" he said shocked.

"I made out with Jake." I sniffled, new tears forming in my eyes.

"That's it?" he said with a laugh. He hugged me tightly, "Baby, I know you and that mutt have history. Just don't do it again. I love you."

"Okay," I sniffled. I couldn't believe he was okay with it. "I love you, too."

He smiled and kissed me lightly. I kissed him back, but I made it as passionately as possible. I know I took him by surprise when I wound my fingers in his hair, but he just went with it. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He laid me down on his bed and pulled off his shirt. I stared up in awe and then he came down to me. Our lips melded together. Clothing disappeared slowly and time stood still for just a moment.

"Are you sure?" he whispered down at me.

"Yes." I whispered back.

With that we melded together.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronan's POV:<strong>

I blocked them from entering the house as they talked. But, I didn't want her waking up. I knew it was just Jane and Alec, but I was still nervous.

"You have one more week." Alec said glaring.

I nodded and watched as they walked away. When I turned, that's when I saw her. Renesmee was watching from the window. And her eyes looked hurt and scared all at the same time. She tore out of the kitchen and out of my sight and I hurried in.

"RENI!" I called, running up to the bedroom.

She stood there fully dressed looking at me, eyes wide.

"Move out of my way, Ronan." she said coldly her eyes blazing.

"Reni, please, I was going to tell you." I replied desperately.

"You lied to me! I didn't read your mind because I thought I could trust you! But, you're just like everyone else! Take what you can get and leave me in the dust! Fuck you, Ronan!"

"No!"

"No? You weren't trying to use me! That wasn't just the Volturi on your doorstep!" she yelled angrily. And even when she hated me she was beautiful.

"Renesmee, look, yes...yes, I am a part of the Volturi. But, please, listen before you make up your mind!"

"WHAT!? What could possibly say that would make any of this okay!"

I sighed, "Alec is my father."

That seemed to shock her into silence.

"They wanted me to come here and take you away from here. But, when I got here I couldn't. You were the first person who understood what I was going through. The only person I'd ever felt drawn to."

"Oh, please, stop. I was a fool to believe anything you said to me. You don't love me. You were just using me. And the worst part about it is I fell for it. I gave you all of me. Even my virginity. And it was all for nothing." her voice was dead as she said the words, her eyes cold.

"I did love you, Renesmee. I still love you."

"No, you don't. Stop lying to me." she whispered walking out.

All I could do was watch her. What could I say to make her understand? To make her believe?


	14. Make-up

(**Ezra**: J, no, humans are better :P.

**Onyx**: No, Ezra, shut up, J is completely right.

**Me**: Will the both of you shut up and get back in my head? I'm trying to write here.)

**Note: **Sorry, guys for the interruption of some other characters from different things. They were answering a question from someone else. Now back to our story:

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV:<strong>

"I feel so terrible." Alice whispered to me.

"Don't. I was the one who said that it would be okay for her to be with him. I was hoping that your vision wouldn't come true." I replied.

"Yeah, but do you hear her? And we both know what happened."

I sighed, "I know, Mary Alice. I really wish there was something we could do."

"Yeah, but you know if you mess with her mood she'll be so upset. What about Edward?"

"He keeps trying to come over, but Rose keeps sending him away. I hope she can get into enough control to use her shield. He'd react badly if he found out."

Alice sighed and hugged me, "I just wish there was a way to make her smile."

"I think there is. Stay here with her. I'll be back." I kissed her lightly then headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronan's POV:<strong>

I was under the car working on it when I heard the motorcycle and saw a set of designer shoes beside my car. I sighed. I knew this was coming. Of course her family would know and of course her father would come and kill me. I couldn't tell who it was from all the motor oil and grease under the car, but I knew the smell enough to know it was a Cullen.

I got out from under the car and looked at the man before me. I hadn't expected them to send Jasper Hale. Though...then again...he'd been trained in fighting similar to the training I had with the Volturi.

"Hello," I said looking at him.

"Hi, can we talk?" he said motioning to the porch.

I nodded, "Sure. Come on."

I wiped my hands off and led the way up to the porch and sat down. Jasper sat down beside me. It was this awkward silence that encompassed us.

"So...why are you here? Here to kill me?"

"No." he said and looked at me, "I'm here to talk. About Renesmee. And about the Volturi."

"Of course you know about that. I'm kind of surprised her dad hasn't come to beat my ass yet."

"He doesn't know anything about what happened between you and Renesmee."

I looked at him in surprise.

"When Renesmee's upset lately she usually comes to the Cullen house rather than to the house she shares with her parents."

"Why?"

"Ren's parents...they don't understand her own a teenage level the way the rest of us do. Edward will always see Renesmee as his little girl and Bella will always take Jacob's side because he's her best friend and she's desperate to see Renesmee with him. But, Alice and I? Rosalie and Emmett? We see her as she is. A woman. It doesn't matter that she's looked that way since she was seven years old. Her mind is not a child's. Renesmee knows what she wants in life. And who are we to stop her?"

"Yeah, but I hurt her." I said with a sigh.

"Heartbreak is a part of life. We can't protect her from that. No matter how much we want to."

"I work for the Volturi."

"I know that, too. Alice and I have known that for a long time."

"Then why didn't you stop me?" I said my voice going to a place I didn't think it could.

"Because we were hoping you'd tell her and join us before it was too late."

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"Alice can't see Renesmee's future because it's tied to Jacob's. When you came she could see things in Renesmee's future. Not much because Renesmee can block Alice, but at least she can see her future and know she has one."

"Can she see mine?" I asked quietly.

"You're just like Renesmee. She can see some things, but not a lot. But, the thing I know she saw was you two happy."

"I don't know how to make her happy." I whispered, "All I know is the evil life my father has handed me."

"Join us, Ronan. We can help you."

"Even if I did, my father would not allow that. The Volturi will be here in a week to take Renesmee. I don't know how to save her. Not even the ominous Olympic Coven could take on the Volturi and not lose someone. I don't want you guys to be hurt. Renesmee loves you and I care what happens to you because I care about what happens to her."

"We will figure something out, but first you have to fix things with Renesmee."

"What if that vision Alice had comes true?"

"It won't. We'll make sure it doesn't."

I nodded, "But, I'm serious...the Voluturi will come for us."

He sighed, "Look, Carlisle knows there are more half-breeds out there like you and Nessie. If we could get the both of you there together maybe we could figure something out."

"What?"

He nodded, "A temporary thing. And it'll be good for everyone if Nessie went off by herself for a while with someone she loves and who gets her. This way the both of you can learn more about your own species without us in the way."

"First I have to get her to get back with me."

"Come on. We'll go talk to her."

I got up following him. Hopefully he was right. Hopefully I could fix things.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV:<strong>

I was working on another car when I heard my beautiful girlfriend's voice outside the door.

"Hi, Emma. How are you beautiful?" she said, obviously sitting with Claire and the baby.

I walked out to see Nina holding little Emma in her arms.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"Hey, yourself." she replied looking up from Emma.

She looked so beautiful looking down at Emma. I sighed sadly knowing that I could never give her my entire heart. It'd be unfair to stay with her knowing that one day I'd leave her for Renesmee. But, I couldn't help it. She gave Claire Emma then walked over to me and kissed me. I took her hand and went into the garage.

"How's your day been?" she asked as she leaned against the car I was working on.

"Okay. But, better now that you're here." I said putting my arms around her.

She smiled up at me, "Kiss up."

"Mmm, a kiss. That sounds good." I leaned down as she giggled and kissed her.

**Renesmee's POV:**

"Nessie, you can't just bury yourself into your bed and cry all day." Aunt Alice said from the door.

I growled. Why wouldn't anyone just leave me in peace? Really? This is bullshit. Can I not cry in my grief without someone trying to fix it? I lost my virginity to an asshole after cheating on my asshole ex-boyfriend with my imprinter who treats me like a little sister. I think with all that's happened to me in a week I should be allowed to cry.

"Renesmee, come down and eat something." Aunt Rosalie suggested.

"NO! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I screamed.

I got up grabbed my hoodie and hurried out of the door. I was SO not in the mood to listen to this. I grabbed my keys and drove off. I could see the garage before I pulled in and smiled happy to see Claire outside with the baby.

"Hey," I called walking over to her hoping my face wasn't red still.

Her face turned slightly troubled before going back to her usual easy-going smile.

"Hey." she said smiling.

I walked over, "Hi, Emma. How are you?" I cooed.

"Want to hold her?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied with a smile.

I held the fragile child in my arms and rocked her for a minute before turning my attention slightly to Claire.

"How are you?" she asked looking at me concerned.

I sighed sadly, "Honestly? I don't even know anymore."

"What's going on?"

"Jake and Ronan drama. Not to mention stuff with my parents."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." she said giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Talking about Jake, where is he? I really need to talk to him."

"I...I don't know." she replied looking away from me, "I just got out here."

I knew something was up. She wasn't telling me everything. My eyes narrowed and I read her mind.

_I really wish Jake had told her about Nina. I can't lie to someone who's like my best friend. I wish he'd come out of the garage and talk to Nessie_.

I frowned and got up handing Claire the baby.

"Where are you going?" she asked, bewildered.

I ignored her and marched directly up to the garage. The moaning and groaning coming from inside disgusted me. I opened the door to see Jacob and Nina.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled.

They instantly jumped a part and looked at me wide-eyed.

"Nessie...please...let me explain." Jacob started.

"Ness, we didn't mean for this to happen!" Nina yelled at the same time.

"Explain what?! That you led me on!"

"I never led you..." Jacob started, but I cut him off.

"So, kissing me at the movie theater was what? An accident?! Your lips accidentally landed on mine!"

"Nessie, we didn't want you to find out this way!" Nina yelled.

"Just shut the hell up! The both of you are such selfish bastards! I NEVER want to see either of you again!" I screeched.

I turned abruptly and hurried from the garage. I barely made it to my car when a big hand wrapped around my arm.

"Renesmee, please!" he pleaded, "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

I wrenched my arm away, "Go to hell, Jacob."

I got in my car and drove off. And when I got home I got another unwelcome surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I snapped seeing Ronan standing beside my Uncle Jasper.

"Renesmee, please...let's talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you." I snapped.

I walked passed him angrily.

"Renesmee, just hear him out." Uncle Jasper said quietly.

God, why do I have to respect my Uncle so much?

"Fine." I snapped, "You have five minutes."

I stormed through the house knowing he was right behind me. I led him to my room and almost slammed the door behind him.

"What?" I snapped.

"Reni, I should have told you that I was part of the Volturi a long time ago."

"Yeah, you should've."

He ran his fingers through his thick red hair, obviously frustrated, "Look, you gave me five minutes. Let me get this out, then you can say whatever you want."

I glared, but let him continue.

"My father is Alec. I don't know anything else besides what I have learned from them. But, with you I feel different. I'm not this evil asshole who doesn't care. I care about you, Renesmee. I love you. I want to protect you. I want to infuriate you. I want to make up with you. I want to serenade you. I want you to hold you. I want to kiss you. I want to fight with you. And I want to have what you have. I want to have that love you have with your family. I want to be happy. I want to be more than I am. You bring that out in me, Reni. No one else. And when my father kept threatening that I had to bring you on our side it became less about being the one to bring you and more about protecting you from my father and the evil he brings with him. I should have told you. I should have. Be as angry as you want. But, please...please don't leave me."

I sighed sadly, "Ronan, how can I trust you anymore?"

Tears filled his eyes and he pressed my hand against his cheek, "Read my mind. I'm tell you the truth, Renesmee. I will never hurt you again. Please, please forgive me."

I read his mind and I couldn't believe how open he was being. There was nothing there I couldn't touch. And his emotions for me...They took my breath away. I pulled him down to me our lips melding. After a moment I pulled away. We were breathing heavily.

"I love you, Renesmee." he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too, Ronan." I whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Nahuel's POV:<strong>

"Can you trust her?" I asked as I watched the girl tentatively talking to Jacques.

"I think so." Esmerelda replied, "She hasn't given me reason to distrust her."

"Could the Volturi have trained her to gain information here."

"Possibly, but that's why she isn't allowed anywhere near important information."

I chuckled.

"Something's at play here, Nahuel. I don't know what. Not yet. But, I'll find out. And the Volturi will finally understand that I am not a pawn."

I nodded, "I'll stand by you, sister."

She smiled slightly, "Any new news on the Cullen girl?"

"No," I said with a sigh, "But, I'm hoping Nessie will come here soon."

She nodded, "I hope so."

The phone rang then.

"Excuse me, Nahuel."

* * *

><p><strong>Evan's POV:<strong>

"Mr. Evan?" Snow's quiet voice came up to me.

I looked down and smiled, "Yes, Snow? And it's Evan. Not Mr. Evan."

"Okay..." she said blushing, "Sir...why am I here?"

"You don't know?" I asked confused.

She shook her head.

"I didn't like the Volturi. But...I feel like I'm missing something from my past. Why did they bring me here?"

"I don't know, Snow. But, we'll figure it out. I'm sorry about the harm that has come to you. We won't hurt you here. We'll help you."

Snow nodded.

"Excuse me, Snow."

I walked away and went directly over to Esmerelda. I waited as she wrapped up her conversation. She turned to me.

"What?" she asked.

"Snow doesn't remember anything about her past. And she also doesn't know why the Volturi brought her here."

"So the key to finding the plan..."

"Is find out Snow's past."

"Looks like we have another job for Will and Jack. I'll be back."

Only time would tell what we would be able to learn. I just hope we aren't too late.


End file.
